Un lobo para mí
by MizarCullen
Summary: Edward abandona a Bella en el bosque y todo cambia para ella en ese instante. Su manera de ver las cosas y su forma de ser quedan destruidas por la pérdida de los Cullen pero todo se transforma cuando encuentra al que será su lobo y su nueva oportunidad para volver a amar.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1-PROLOGO

_Sam POV_

¿Qué me ha pasado? ¿Por qué me tiene que ocurrir esto a mí? Joder, maldito sean esos hijos de puta chupasangre de los Cullen. Por su culpa estoy así. Ya no seré nunca más normal, ya no seré un humano corriente.

Todos mis sueños y mis metas tirados a la basura por esas asquerosas sanguijuelas. Esto es una mierda, una absoluta y completa mierda. Me he convertido en parte de las leyendas Quileutes; ahora soy un lobo, un protector de mi tribu y del resto de personas. Puedo matar, al menos me consuelo con eso. Puedo destrozar a esos seres que se cobran la vida de personas inocentes, de aquellos que son un mero alimento para ellos… Pero no puedo matar a esos dichosos Cullen… El estúpido tratado que crearon ellos con mis antepasados me lo prohíben. Los odio, me da igual que sean "vegetarianos" como ellos se hacen llamar; siguen siendo igual de peligrosos. Un solo descuido y se convertirían en los verdaderos monstruos sangrientos que son.

Ojalá se fueran… Ojalá decidiesen irse de este pueblucho para que ninguno de mis amigos tenga que pasar por este sacrificio.

Llevo días en forma de lobo corriendo en el bosque; es mi único medio para descargar mi frustración y no hacerle daño a nadie. Es extraño sentir otro instinto dentro de mí, es como sentir a una bestia que toma el control cuando yo lo pierdo y toma las decisiones en lugar de mí…

El hombre y el lobo se están haciendo uno, se vuelven un solo ente a medida que avanzo en la negrura del bosque. Sé que pronto lograré alcanzar la armonía y el equilibrio dentro de mí; cuando eso ocurra volveré y cargaré con todas las responsabilidades que van a recaer en mí. Hablaré con Billy Black, él sabrá perfectamente cómo llevar toda esta porquería.

A la mierda la universidad, al carajo mi carrera. Me quedaré anulado en una vida que no avanzará más; siempre joven hasta que controle a mi segunda naturaleza; siempre parado en un mismo tiempo… Quizás algunos lo vean como una bendición, yo lo veo como un castigo. Nunca podré tener una vida como el resto, veré como envejecen mis seres queridos mientras yo me quedo así. Veré sus muertes… El lobo aúlla de dolor, entiendo el sufrimiento del hombre pero él tiene otra perspectiva: luchar, acabar con los forofos de la sangre.

Proteger, cuidar y defender, esos son los ideales que mi lobo me instruye una y otra vez. Insiste en que acepte mi nueva naturaleza, que me rinda y la abrace con todo mí ser para que cuando ocurra eso podamos ser el perfecto guardián.

Solo queda resignarme, es mi destino velar por la vida y la muerte; yo soy un hombre y ahora soy un lobo. Yo soy un protector y acepto mi futuro.

…

Desperté cerca de uno de los riachuelos provenientes de las montañas. Seguía en forma de lobo y sentía paz. Cuando acepté mi destino el hombre y el animal se hicieron uno por fin.

Ahora capto mejor todo lo que me rodea y puedo apreciar que ya no soy una amenaza para el resto.

Iré primero a ver a Billy, supongo que él avisará a todo el consejo de mi regreso y querrán reunirse conmigo para tomar decisiones. Leah… Dios. Seguramente estará cabreada porque me desaparecí sin más, luego lidiaré con ella, ni siquiera sé lo que le diré...

Es hora de volver.


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Holaa chicas! ¿Qué tal estáis? Bueno aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo. A ver que os parece. Me gustaría que me dierais vuestra opinión por fis. _

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados para crear esta historia._

_Espero les guste._

…

**CAPÍTULO 2**

_Varios meses después._

_Bella POV_

-No quiero que me acompañes.

…

-¿Tú… no… me quieres?

-No.

…

-No me convienes, Bella.

…

-Te haré una promesa a cambio-dijo-. Te garantizo que no volverás a verme. No regresaré ni volveré a hacerte pasar por todo esto. Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada. Será como si nunca hubiese existido.

Será como si nunca hubiera existido… Como si no hubiera existido…él… Se fue sin más, él me dejó, su familia me abandonó… Estoy sola en el bosque, sola en la vida, sola en mi interior. Él se lo ha llevado todo consigo, ya no me queda nada por lo que seguir, estoy perdida en la negrura del bosque. Ya no me importa seguir adelante, moriré. No sé volver a casa, mi cuerpo ya no me responde; he perdido todas mis fuerzas.

Él no me quiere, él me ha mentido todo este tiempo; sólo fui un juguete con el que entretenerse, con lo que pasar el rato. Mi corazón está hecho trizas, ¿cómo algo que sentí tan real por primera vez en mi vida podría basarse en una mentira?

No soy buena para él, se dio cuenta de la persona tan inútil que soy y decidió abandonarme, se cansó de mí.

El tiempo se paró para mí, las horas me parecieron segundos. Caminé sin detenerme adentrándome poco a poco en la espesura del bosque. Era una muerta en vida, mi alma ya no estaba en mí; mi cuerpo era una carcasa vacía sin nada que ofrecer.

Tropecé con la rama de un árbol y caí al suelo. Me acurruqué sobre mi misma y dejé que el dolor se hiciera dueño por completo de mí. Todo estaba tan oscuro, tan negro y tan solitario. Todo se veía borroso por las lágrimas que mis ojos derramaban.

Traté de enfocar mi visión y vi que incluso la luna no estaba, incluso ella me había abandonado dejándome a mi suerte.

Todo estaba tan silencioso que cuando oí un ruido lejano me sobresalté un poco. ¿Debería asustarme de que algo o alguien pudieran hacerme daño? No lo creo, quizás incluso me estuvieran haciéndome un favor de acabar con mi inútil existencia.

Gritaban mi nombre, alguien me buscaba. No reconocía la voz pero se escuchaba reconfortante oír decir mi nombre por esa persona, ¿quién sería? De pronto alguien se paró en frente de mí y se agachó para tomarme en sus brazos.

-Bella, Bella responde. ¡Bella!

Sí, sin lugar a dudas su voz pronunciando mi nombre disminuía mi angustia.

-¿Te han herido?

-Bella, me llamo Sam Uley. Charlie me ha enviado a buscarte.

¿Charlie? Oh dios, estará muy preocupado por mí.

-Bella, pequeña, háblame por favor. ¿Te han hecho algo? ¿Ellos te hicieron daño?

Traté de contestar pero no tenía voz, ni era capaz de abrir los ojos, estaba tan cansada.

-Bella estas a salvo, ya todo se terminó…

Ante esas palabras una oleada de dolor se apoderó de mí y rompí a llorar aferrándome a ese hombre que irradiaba calor y seguridad.

-Ya pasó todo, ahora no estás sola. Te voy a llevar con Charlie y los demás.

Él se levantó cargando conmigo en sus brazos y empezó a andar a paso ligero. Cuando ya estábamos bastante lejos comenzó a llamar a los demás.

-¡La tengo! ¡La encontré!

-¡Oh Bella! Mi niña, ya estás conmigo, ya pasó ya, ven.

Sam me dejó en brazos de Charlie y de nuevo la soledad se apoderó de mí. Ese hombre tenía algún efecto en mí, era como si fuese mi propio protector. Sentía la necesidad de seguir enredada en sus brazos pero supongo que sería mi necesidad de sentirme algo estimada.

Tras todo esto, estuve de modo ausente. No me di cuenta de que la gente que ayudó en mi búsqueda se fue yendo ni tampoco que el médico me atendiera. Sólo recordaba el momento del adiós y cuando Sam me encontró.

-oOo-

Desperté en mi habitación pensando en la pregunta de Sam "¿te han herido?" como si el supiese algo más de _ellos_… ¿Qué sabría él? ¿Acaso el conocería su secreto?

_Ellos_… Los que creía que me amaban se fueron dejándome a mi suerte. ¿Por qué me hicieron esto? Soy tan poca cosa, una humana patosa y sin ningún interés en general.

No deseaba levantarme, ni salir de mi habitación; era uno de los pocos lugares en los que seguramente me sentiré resguardada. Sin embargo, Charlie tenía otros planes; llamándome para desayunar.

-Bella, baja. El desayuno está listo.

No tenía nada de hambre, mi cuerpo estaba tan trastocado como lo estaba mi cabeza.

Bajé las escaleras y entré en la cocina. Charlie estaba leyendo el periódico del día y con un plato de huevos con bacon enfrente de él. Nada más ver eso, me entraron ganas de vomitar.

-Hola cariño, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-No muy bien papa.

-Come algo aunque sea.

-Sí, papa.

-oOo-

Y así, comenzó todo mi tiempo de zombibella. Un día y otro día y otro, se repetía la misma historia una y otra vez: instituto, estudiar, comer, comer, dormir y la casa. Todas las semanas eran un borrón en mi mente. No era consciente del paso del tiempo, los días se convirtieron en semanas y éstas en meses.

No hablaba con nadie en el instituto, me convertí en una solitaria. Ni siquiera intercambiaba palabras con Ángela.

Era el blanco de todos los cuchicheos de pasillos y miradas cotillas, pero a mí me daban completamente igual, que dijeran lo que quisieran. Sin ellos, nada era igual. Todo había cambiado para mí.

Charlie ya no sabía qué hacer, estaba desquiciado por mi estado zombi, incluso me amenazó con volver con Renée:

-¡Se acabó Bella! ¡Te vas con tu madre de regreso hoy mismo!

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? No he hecho nada malo. Me porto bien y no me meto en ningún lío.

-Ese es el problema Bella. Sólo sales para ir al instituto, ir al supermercado y al trabajo. Vuelves aquí y te encierras en tu habitación rodeada de libros. No tienes amigos y apenas cruzas palabras con nadie.

-¡Hablo contigo!

-¡Sí y porque soy yo el que te empieza a hablar! ¡Y encima tengo que sonsacarte las palabras!

-Pero papá yo no me quiero ir. Déjame quedarme aquí.

-Bella es por tu bien. Él no va a vol…

-¡No! ¡No lo digas!

-¡Es la verdad! ¡Es hora de que cambies de actitud!

-Te prometo que cambiaré pero por favor no me hagas irme de aquí, por favor papá.

Charlie lucía desesperado pro mi actitud. Me daba pena por él, estaba sufriendo por mi culpa. Pero yo no quería irme, no quería abandonar el único lugar donde había experimentado la verdadera felicidad.

-Está bien cariño, pero no lo hagas por mí. Hazlo por ti. Recupera tu vida.

¿Vida? ¿Qué vida? Mi vida me había abandonado en el bosque hace ya casi 6 meses… Medio año había pasado desde ese fatídico día y aún seguía siendo una muerta viviente.

Decidí salir por la puerta trasera para tomar el aire y despejarme. Caminé unos pocos metros y me senté en un árbol caído que estaba cercano al empiece del bosque.

Hacía frío pero no era algo extraño en Forks. Miré hacia el horizonte, el sol estaba poniéndose poco a poco, dando por acabado otro día más de mi inexistente vida.

Charlie llevaba razón, era hora de tomar una decisión sobre mi futuro. No podía seguir así, llevando una existencia cuya única meta era esperar la muerte. Era momento de cambiar mi enfoque de las cosas y volver a ser dueña de mi misma.

Lo primero de todo era acabar con esta actitud "de alma en pena" y tratar de recuperar la poca vida social que tenía antes de todo: hablar con Ángela y el resto del grupo, no sentarme sola en el comedor… Quizás podría ir incluso a la Push a ver a Jacob. Era un buen muchacho y podríamos llegar a ser amigos.

Sí, en definitiva había llegado el momento de volver a ser la Bella de siempre con unos pocos cambios.

-oOo-

_Sam POV_

Habían pasado 6 meses desde que las sanguijuelas se habían ido, toda una victoria. Pero aun así, no se pudo evitar que Jared, Paul y Embry se convirtieran en lobos. Y posteriormente se nos unieron Jacob, Quil, Seth y Leah. Ahora éramos una manada.

Resultó algo complicado tratar de organizar a siete lobos altamente inestables, pero con mucho esfuerzo y compresión, logramos entre todos conseguir adaptarnos a los turnos de patrullaje.

Me encontraba patrullando el perímetro de la tribu en mi forma de lobo, sin ningún indicio de vampiro de momento. Decidí descansar cerca de un arroyo. Y mi mente no dejaba de darle vueltas a todo lo ocurrido en este año.

En todo este tiempo, habían ocurrido varias cosas que, aparte de lo obvio, cambiaron mi vida. Solo de recordarlo, me entraban ganas de despedazar todo a mi alrededor. Mi novia, Leah, me había estado engañando con Jacob. Fue realmente algo doloroso cuando los pillé.

_Flash back_

_Regresaba a casa después de estar toda la noche patrullando el bosque y no único que me apetecía era acostarme en la cama junto a mi novia y dormir hasta que toda esta pesadilla se acabase. _

_Sin embargo, los ancestros tenían otro destino para mí. Cuando estaba llegando a casa, escuche a Leah gimiendo junto con otro hombre. No, no podía ser. Serían imaginaciones mías._

_Abrí la puerta lo más sigiloso que pude y avancé de forma silenciosa por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación. Cuando abrí la puerta no podía creerme la imagen que tenía en frente de mí._

_Jacob se encontraba sentado en mi cama con Leah encima de él, completamente desnudos. No era necesario ver nada más._

_-¡Leah!_

_-¡Samuel!_

_-¿Cómo te atreves a tirártelo en mi propia cama? ¿Cómo siquiera te atreves a hacerme esto?_

_-Yo no...Yo no… Sam esto no es…._

_-No me digas que no es lo que parece porque no soy tan gilipollas como para que me engañes en toda mi cara._

_Jacob aún no había dicho una palabra y eso me estaba cabreando más todavía. Mi cuerpo entero estaba temblando y sabía que estaba a punto de perder por completo el control, mi lobo quería matar a Jacob por ser un amigo traidor y a Leah por jugar conmigo de esa manera._

_-Jacob, quiero que te vistas y te largues de mi casa. No quiero que me vuelvas a hablar nunca más. Y tú Leah, vístete y lárgate. Tú y yo no más._

_-Sam, ¡no te atrevas a echarme! ¡Soy tu novia! _

_-Quítate esas mierdas de la cabeza, tú y yo ya no estamos más juntos. Haberlo pensado antes de follarte a Jacob._

_-¿Y tú qué? ¿Dónde has estado toda la noche? Y no me digas que atendiendo asuntos de la tribu porque no cuela. Tú has estado haciendo lo mismo que yo con alguna zorra de turno. Así que no me vengas a poner de mala aquí cuando tú lo empezaste todo._

_-La única zorra que me tiraba eras tú. Y eso ya se acabó. Largo los dos de mi casa. ¡Ahora!_

_Leah lloraba mientras se acababa de vestir y Jacob no se atrevía siquiera a levantar su mirada del suelo. Cuando Leah terminó de arreglarse, ambos se fueron cerrando la puerta con un buen golpe._

_Yo no podía quedarme aquí. No podía estar encerrado en la habitación en la que mi novia se había estado cogiendo a otro. Tiraría el colchón. Ni de coña iba a dormir ahí de nuevo._

_Mi lobo no soportaba más la tensión y tomó el mando. Me dirigió hacia el bosque y ahí me transformé en lobo._

_Justo cuando lo hice, mi mente se unió a Paul, el cual se encontraba vigilando. De su parte solo recibí sorpresa por la imagen que mi mente recreaba una y otra vez. A nosotros se unió Jared. Y la misma impresión obtuve de él. _

"_vaya… Sam, nadie se esperaba esto"_

"…"

"_Jared ahora no es momento de hablarlo, ahora estamos patrullando. Pero una cosas sí que es cierta: Leah es una perra y Jacob un traidor. Sam lo hiciste bien."_

"_Sí Sam, Paul lleva razón. No te preocupes, te quitaste un gran peso de encima…"_

_No decidí responder, agradecía a los dos su apoyo y sé que había hecho bien. Leah y yo llevábamos 3 años juntos y desde que me transformé en lobo las cosas entre nosotros no estaban yendo muy bien pero de ahí a lo que me hizo… _

_Dolía, pero no de la forma en que esperaba. No dolía de la manera en la que debería doler cuando la persona que amas de engaña con otro, sino era decepción y un buen golpe a mi orgullo. Pero no más. _

_Quizás era porque mi lobo no la aceptaba. Mi lobo no la veía como su compañera. No era su imprimada. Y el hombre quería discrepar con él, sin embargo, en el fondo de mí, mi parte más salvaje llevaba razón. Ahora lo veía, ella no era para mí._

…

_Fin flash back._

Eso ocurrió dos meses después de mi transformación. Los cuatro meses siguientes pasaron sin más; patrullando y trabajando en la tribu. Hasta que uno de mis mayores sueños se convirtió en realidad: ¡los chupasangres se habían largado de Forks!

Pero toda cosa buena tenía su parte mala. La amante de sanguijuelas, Bella Swan, había desaparecido en el bosque. Billy me llamó para que los chicos y yo ayudáramos en la búsqueda.

Yo fui el afortunado en encontrarla. Olía tan mal por culpa de esos asquerosos Cullen. Pero, mi lobo decía que debajo de toda esa peste olía delicioso. Era como si mi alma encontrara paz después de tanto tiempo.

Pero eso no era posible. Yo no conocía de nada a esta niña que cargaba en mis brazos pero aun así mi lobo quería llevarla a nuestro territorio y cuidarla por siempre. Raro, muy raro.

El tiempo siguió pasando y no pude dejar de pensar en Swan, era tan pequeña, se parecía a una muñeca de porcelana.

Los meses siguieron pasando y ocurrieron las transformaciones de Quil, Seth, Jacob y Leah. Sí, Leah era una loba y teníamos que compartir una misma mente cuando estábamos en forma de lobo al mismo tiempo.

Fue algo divertido el día en que tanto Seth como su hermana de transformaron.

Leah quiso que volviéramos cuando se enteró de todo. Quería que empezáramos desde cero pero yo ya no quería nada con ella y mi lobo mucho menos. La veía como una más de la manada, solo eso, ni siquiera la veía como mi ex.

Mi rechazo la enfureció y siguió con el juego que tenía con Jacob. No me importó, pero al resto no le hacía gracia que pensara en ciertas cosas cuando estábamos en forma de lobo. Nadie estaba cómodo al respecto de este tema pero no podíamos hacer nada.

Lo más sorprendente fue la actitud de Jacob. La primera vez que se transformó en lobo junto con Paul, Embry y conmigo nos dimos cuenta que estaba realmente arrepentido de lo ocurrido conmigo y Leah. Él, por lo que se veía me tenía mucho aprecio y se lamentaba de haber sido un completo idiota en nuestra amistad.

Además, Jacob quería a Leah. Era evidente como la trataba y la miraba. Pero Leah… Ella era cosa aparte. Desde que rompimos yo no he sido un santo y he tenido varios encuentros con algunas chicas. Nada serio, solo era sexo.

Pero de un tiempo hasta ahora no he querido más eso. Lo buscaba porque no quería sentirme solo ni vacío pero al final lo empeoré. Era un acto sin sentimiento, tan frío y mecánico que no encontraba ninguna calma en ello. Era como estornudar, algo que hacer por hacer; ni por placer era ya.

Después de una noche en la que estuve con una chica que conocí en un bar en Port Ángeles, decidí que ya no más. No quería volver a caer en esta gilipollez de rutina en la que me había metido yo solo.

Y en esa situación llevaba ya como 5 meses o así. Odio las épocas de sequía.

…

_¿Qué os pareció? ¿Os gustó nuestra Bella y el lobito? _

_Gracias por leer. _


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Holaa! ¿Cómo están? Yo ando con exámenes en la universidad… _

_Les traigo un capi nuevo, espero les guste. Ya me dirán._

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados para crear esta historia._

…

**CAPÍTULO 3**

_Bella POV_

Y así el tiempo fue pasando. Y poco a poco fui recuperándome de ese estado catatónico en el que me encontraba. Pasaba mucho tiempo con Ángela e iba muy seguido a la reserva para arreglar unas motos con Jacob.

Cada día mejoraba en mi estado de ánimo y mi confianza en mí misma aumenta, aunque a paso de hormiga… Él se había encargado de destruirla por completo… imbécil, por su culpa me convertí en un zombi, destruyó todo lo que era y tenía en mí…

Pero no me iba a dejar vencer por él, no le dejaría destruirme por completo. Quizás rompiera mi corazón pero mi espíritu no lo conseguiré. Yo vencí y venceré. Aún en mi interior era un desastre, pero seguiría adelante.

Claro está, yo seguía siendo una chica tímida y reservada. Responsable y patosa a más no poder. Sin embargo, una parte de mí, quizás la parte más rebelde, se había hecho presente en mi personalidad. Y cuando me sentía atacada saltaba como una loba…

Y hablando de lobos… ¡Jacob era un lobo! ¡Y formaba parte de una manada! Dios, yo que pensaba que no iba a volver a tener nada que ver con lo sobrenatural… Al menos ellos no querían intentar comerme todo el tiempo. Pero Jacob no me había dicho quiénes eran parte de la manda porque según el sería romper una norma…

Hoy iría a la playa con los del instituto a echar el día como cualquier grupo de adolescentes. Genial, simplemente genial. Espero que pueda disfrutar y no tener que estar aludiendo las continuas insinuaciones de Mike o Tayler, odio ser el centro de atención.

Además, quiero acercarme a ver a Jacob. Ya sólo hablamos por teléfono y no tanto como antes. Me tiene preocupada, quizás le haya ocurrido algo o se haya dado cuenta de lo desastre de persona que soy. No sé qué sería de mí si Jacob me abandonase también. No quiero sentirme de nuevo vacía. Él ha tenido algún que otro problema con Leah… Sí, estaba con esa chica. Era un poco distante y tenía un humor de perros; espero que con Jake a solas fuera más simpática.

Me levante a las 7 y Charlie ya se había ido de pesca. Decidí que era hora de vestirme. Elegí unos vaqueros oscuros, las botas de cordones beige a juego con la chaqueta que me pondría encima del jersey blanco. Me recogí el pelo en una cola alta y bajé a la cocina a tomarme un cuenco de cereales.

Mientras estaba en la cocina terminando de desayunar, recordé el día en el bosque, según papá fue Sam Uley quien me encontró; estar junto a él fue algo extraño. Es como si al tocarme y abrazarme, hubiese borrado todo el dolor y me sintiera querida. Algo ilógico, puesto que nunca lo había visto antes.

Pero lo que más me extrañó fue que cuando me devolvió a Charlie añore a Sam... ¿Cómo es posible que echase de menos a alguien que hasta ese justo momento no sabía ni que existía? Soy patética, todo se reduce a eso.

En fin, hora de subir a lavarse los dientes e ir a la tienda de Mike. Menos mal que va Ángela, ese era mi consuelo. Cogí la chaqueta del perchero y cerré la puerta. Mi vieja camioneta tenía el mismo aspecto destartalado que yo en mi interior; irónico.

El día estaba un poco nublado pero según Ben luego haría sol, espero que se cumpla el parte meteorológico. Encendí el motor de mi coche y conduje por el pueblo hasta Newton's.

Estaban casi todos los chicos ya, sólo faltaban Ángela y Laurent. Mike nada más verme dejo de prestarle atención a Jessica y se dirigió hacia mí con su sonrisa ladeada. Esto me ganó una mirada fulminante de Jessica, estupendo, empezábamos bien la salida.

-¡Hola bella! ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Hola Mike, bien como siempre.

-¡Estupendo! Vamos a dividirnos entres la camioneta de Tayler y la mía, para no ir tan apretados. Tú irás conmigo delante.

Desvié mi mirada hacia Jess, y ésta cada vez fruncía más el ceño con cada palabra de Newton. Decidí que no quería tener más problemas estúpidos.

-Mike creo que debería ir de copiloto Jessica, ella llegó antes que yo, es lo justo.

De acuerdo, era una excusa patética pero fue lo primero que se me pasó.

-Mike, Bella tiene razón. Yo llegué primero así que iré delante.

Eso es, Jessica marcaba territorio como una gata en celo. Era algo triste ver lo tonta que se volvía por un poco de atención de un chico. Mike se veía desilusionado, pero no debatió nada.

-De acuerdo Jess. Tú irás conmigo. Bella tú irás detrás.

Sólo asentí con la cabeza y esperé a que llegaran el resto. Laurent fue la última en llegar, según su excusa, su pelo no quedaba completamente liso y se le encrespaba... ¡No! ¿En serio? Vives en uno de los pueblos más húmedos de Washington es lógico que el pelo se encrespe...Dios, mi humor se ha vuelto de lo más cínico del mundo, bah, solo escucho yo mis comentarios.

Ángela llegó justo después que Laurent y partimos todos hacia la playa de la Push. Todos estaban ansiosos por llegar y algunos de los chicos querían probar suerte surfeando... ¡Urgh! ¡Qué frío!

Estuve con Ángela casi todo el tiempo, charlando y jugando a las cartas. Contábamos chistes malísimos y comíamos chucherías. Fue un buen rato. Ben vino a buscar a Ang para dar una vuelta por ahí, así me quedé un rato sentada en la fogata.

Decidí pasear por la playa durante un rato. Me encantaba este sitio. Pero claro está, todo lo bueno tiene que acabar y la causa de ello en este caso fue Mike.

-Hey linda ¿Qué haces? Te voy a obsequiar con mi compañía.- Ogh, odiaba su actitud… era un creído.

-No es necesario Mike, prefiero ir sola. Gracias.

-Prefiero ir contigo ricura así hablamos de cosas… más interesantes.

¡Puag! El tío era incansable, desde que dejé mi estado zombi no ha dejado de mandarme insinuaciones e intentar que saliera con él por la noche… intenté ser sutil al principio pero por lo visto no pillaba las indirectas y ya luego dejé de un lado la educación y le dije todas las veces que no; pues fue como si le hablase a una pared. Y lo peor no era eso, no. Lo peor era ver como Jessica y Lauren se cabreaban conmigo por culpa de él, ¡como si yo quisiera darle esperanzas a Mike!

Fuimos caminando por la playa mientras él realizaba un monólogo de lo más aburrido y yo hacía como que lo escuchaba. Llegamos a la zona de las rocas, eran como un laberinto y siempre me gustaba perderme en él. Sin embargo ahora… no me daba muy buena espina andar por allí.

-Y dime encanto, ¿qué te parecería que saliéramos tú y yo esta noche? Ya sabes, sería divertido salir los dos sin nadie que nos molestase.- Me dio su sonrisa daleada, la cual hacia que todas las chicas cayesen rendidas por él, sin embargo, yo la veía como la mueca del Jóker de Batman…

-Mike, cuando volvamos tengo que hacerle la cena a Charlie y estaré seguro cansada de todo el día.

-Bueno pues como buena mujer le haces la cena al hombre de la casa y luego te recojo- Estúpido misógino…

-Mike te lo agradezco pero no, gracias.

Y de pronto su cara se transformó. Ya no mostraba esa carita de no haber roto un plato. Ahora mostraba su verdadera identidad… La de un niño mimado que siempre consigue lo que desea. Se fue acercando a mí con cada paso que daba y yo fui retrocediendo hasta que mi espalda chocó con una pared de piedras. Estaba atrapada.

-Bella, estoy harto de que te niegues a reconocer lo nuestro. Sabes que estoy cansado de que me des esperanza para luego rechazarme.

-¡Yo no he hecho eso!

-¿Qué no? Soy el más atractivo del instituto todas las chicas están por mí y tú no eres la excepción, así que deja de hacerte la dura y vamos a pasar un buen rato…

Y directamente se abalanzó sobre mí, agarrando mis muñecas y poniendo sus labios en mi boca para besarme… Era asqueroso.

Le di un empujón con mi cuerpo pero no sirvió de nada. Él era mucho más grande y fuerte que yo y me oprimía contra la pared para impedirme moverme. Traté de darle una patada pero movió sus piernas de una forma tan rápida que abrió las mías dejándome completamente indefensa.

Su boca abandonó la mía, bajando por mi cuello para lamérmelo, ¡puag!

-¡Suéltame imbécil! ¡Déjame ir!- mis ojos se volvieron borrosos a causa de las lágrimas que se acumularon por la rabia.

-Bella, esto se hará con o sin tu consentimiento y créeme que preferirás cooperar si no quieres que te haga daño- su voz era ronca y notaba que esta situación lo excitaba aún más por momentos.

-¡Déjame! ¡No tienes derecho!- no podía hacer nada, mis gritos no los escuchaba nadie ya que estábamos muy lejos del grupo. Este tío de mierda iba a abusar de mí y yo no podría hacer nada… Me pegó un guantazo provocando que mi labio se cortara y me saliese sangre, no lo podía ni creer.

De pronto Mike cayó al suelo y un borrón de músculos y piel morena se encontraba encima de él dándole puñetazos a su asquerosa cara.

-¡Cabronazo de mierda! Vas a pagar por intentar forzarla, mamón.

Y mi mente hizo click. Esa voz, esa voz era… Oh Dios, esa voz era la misma que me salvó en el bosque. Era Sam.

Sam seguía golpeando a Mike cada vez con más fuerza y si no lo paraba lo iba a matar.

-¡Sam! ¡Sam por favor para! Te vas a hacer daño. Déjalo ya. Por favor.

Mike yacía inconsciente en la arena y Sam se levantó todo lo alto que era y se giró despacio hacia mí.

Y todo cambió…

-oOo-

_Whuo! ¿Qué pasará? ¿Qué hará Sam? Siento dejaros con la intriga pero no quería hacer el capítulo muy largo. _

_Gracias por leerme y por vuestro tiempo. _

_¡Cuidense!_


	4. Chapter 4

_¡Holaa! ¿Cómo están? ¡Gracias por seguirme! _

_Les traigo un capi nuevo, espero les guste. Ya me dirán._

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados para crear esta historia._

…

**CAPÍTULO 4**

_Bella POV_

_-¡Cabronazo de mierda! Vas a pagar por intentar forzarla, mamón._

_Y mi mente hizo click. Esa voz, esa voz era… Oh Dios, esa voz era la misma que me salvó en el bosque. Era Sam._

_Sam seguía golpeando a Mike cada vez con más fuerza y si no lo paraba lo iba a matar._

_-¡Sam! ¡Sam por favor para! Te vas a hacer daño. Déjalo ya. Por favor._

_Mike yacía inconsciente en la arena y Sam se levantó todo lo alto que era y se giró despacio hacia mí. _

_Y todo cambió…_

-oOo-

Me perdí en esas profundidades negras que eran sus ojos. Eran como dos imanes que me llamaban hacia él, todo se había parado en el tiempo para darle protagonismo a él, a Sam…

Y él abrió los ojos de par en par cuando me miró de vuelta, parecía que le ocurría lo mismo que a mí. O quizás eran imaginaciones mías. No era posible que este tipo de cosas pasaran en la vida diaria ¿verdad?

Poco a poco se fue acercando a mí, cogió mis manos con suavidad y fue ascendiendo por mis brazos despacio, muy despacio; siendo precavido para no asustarme más de lo que estaba ya. Al llegar a mis hombros me acercó más a él y me abrazó. Yo me quedé estática. No sabía qué hacer con mis manos, pero necesitaba apoyarme en él en estos momentos, era tan débil…

Le devolví el abrazo hundiendo mi cara en su pecho, él era más alto que yo, muy alto. Y olía tan bien…

Me separó un poco de él, pero Sam seguía rodeándome con sus brazos.

-¿te encuentras bien?-dijo susurrando en mi oído.

Yo solo me atreví a asentir con mi cabeza, no me sabía si mi voz sería capaz de salir. Él se quedó mirando mi labio y frunció más aún el ceño. Parecía que a él le doliese mi herida. Y de repente, me dio la espalda y le dio una patada en el estómago a un Mike desorientado.

-¡Cabrón!

-¡No! ¡Por favor Sam!- no sabía qué hacer y lo primero que se me ocurrió fue abrazarlo. Mis brazos rodearon su cintura y Sam pareció percatarse de mi gesto. Tomó mis manos y las apretó contra su estómago. Se fue girando poco a poco hasta volver a estar mirándome con esos ojos tan intensos.

-Lo siento, no quería asustarte. Ya pasó todo Bella.-mi nombre, oh dios, él sabe mi nombre.

-Y-yo…yo… T-tú, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

Y entonces me sonrió; enfadado y serio era guapo pero cuando sonreía… simplemente todo alrededor desaparecía.

-Bella, soy amigo de Jacob y ayude en tu rescate en el bosque. ¿Cómo no iba a saber de ti?

-Oh, es verdad. G-gracias por s-salvarme. Las d-dos veces.- ¿Por qué tartamudeaba?

-Creo que deberías comer y beber algo, pero no pienso dejarte sola. Así que, ¿te apetecería ir conmigo a comer algo?- vio la duda en mi cara- Si quieres nos acercamos a ver a tus amigos y le avisamos.

Solo acerté a asentir con mi cabeza. Él me rodeó los hombros con unos de sus fuertes brazos y nos dirigimos a la fogata que habían hecho los chicos.

-Pero espera… Yo, uhm, yo… es decir, ¿qué pasa con Mike?- su mirada dulce cambió por una de enojo.

-¿Te preocupas por ese gilipollas? ¿De verdad?

-¡No! ¡De verdad que no! Pero quizás deberíamos decirles a los otros que está aquí o algo.

Pareció relajarse un poco con mi respuesta, ¿de verdad creía que ese idiota me importaba algo?

-Está bien, vamos entonces.

Fuimos caminando por la orilla del mar la distancia que nos separaban de los demás. Sam seguía estrechándome en su costado derecho arropándome del frío proveniente del agua. ¿Cómo se daba cuenta de que necesitaba eso?

A los pocos metros Ángela se acercó a nosotros corriendo. Se veía preocupada.

-¡Dios mío Bella! ¡Me tenías asustada! Pensé que te había pasado algo; oye pero ¿qué te ha pasado en el labio?

-Ang, tranquila. Solo es un rasguño.

-Pero, pero ¿cómo te lo hiciste? ¿No sería el idiota de Mike verdad? Porque lo vi siguiéndote al poco tiempo de irte.

-Eh…b-bueno s-sí, f-fue él pero Sam me salvó.-la cara de Ang se transformó por completo en una de odio puro, ¿acaso se ha enfadado conmigo?

-¿Ese asqueroso te hizo eso? ¿Dónde está?

-Ángela tranquila, Sam se encargó de él. De verdad estoy bien- en todo este tiempo Sam no dijo nada, solo me acercaba más a él como si no quisiera que me fuese de su lado… por cierto, ¿no tenía frío en mangas cortas?

-Ángela, créeme que lo he dejado K.O, no creo que se atreva a volver a acercarse a Bella. Está en la zona de las rocas; dile a tus amigos que vayan a por él. Yo me voy a llevar a Bella a tomar algo.- dijo Sam, tratando de tranquilizar a Ángela.

-Oh! ¡Vale! ¿Por qué no os quedáis con nosotros? Hay bocadillos y Coca-Cola.

Tomé a Sam del brazo y lo llevé donde se encontraba la nevera con las bebidas y los bocatas. Él tomó dos latas de Coca y dos bocadillos. Me dirigió a uno de los troncos que rodeaban a la hoguera y nos sentamos allí.

-Siéntate bella. Y toma, come algo.

-O.K. –yo cogí el bocadillo que me ofrecía y me quedé mirando el fuego azul que se formaba por la sal que contenía la madera. Sam en cambio, no dejaba de mirarme. Me ponía nerviosa.

El resto de la gente que había por allí nos echaba miradas curiosas preguntándose quién era ese hombre que me acompañaba. Tayler y Ben habían ido a por Mike, por órdenes de Ang. Sinceramente no quería volver a encontrármelo el resto del día y no me apetecía seguir por aquí. El mar estaba algo revoltoso pero había chicos surfeando por ahí. El sol ya iba descendiendo poco a poco. Jessica y Lauren no apartaban la vista de Sam. Se lo comían con la mirada… Por Dios, ni que fuera la primera vez que veían a un chico guapo. Espera, ¿he dicho guapo? Ugh, creo que mi mente está algo congelada.

-Bella, ¿te apetece hacer algo ahora?- Sam me miraba con ojos dulces.

-Eeeh, sí bueno… ¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Sinceramente me gustaría irme de aquí… No me apetece encontrarme con ese hijo de puta… Ya sabes.

-Ya, yo tampoco. Pero no he traído mi camioneta así que…

-No importa, podemos ir a por mi coche, si quieres claro.- ¿Sam quería pasar tiempo conmigo? ¡Siiii!-Además tengo que curarte el labio. No quiero que vuelvas a casa con él hinchado.- ¿En serio? Woah…

-Vale, ¿me lo curas y luego me llevas a ver a Jacob? Hace mucho que no sé nada de él…

La cara de Sam se ensombreció en cuanto dije lo de Jacob, ¿le molestaba que me llevase bien con él?

-Preferiría que estuviéramos solos. No voy a hacerte daño, en serio.

-Está bien, pero ¿sabes algo de él?-Cuanto más indagaba en el temas más enfadado se ponía. Si me dijo que era amigo de Jacob ¿por qué se enojaba que me interesase por mi amigo?

-Él está bien, como siempre.

Sam se levantó, tiró las cosas a la bolsa de basura y me ofreció su mano. Yo dudé un segundo qué hacer, pero al mirarle a los ojos toda duda se evaporó. Tomé su mano, me levanté y nos dirigimos a al camino que conducía a la aldea. Sam me llevó por el camino más largo para pasar más tiempo juntos; yo no puse objeción, al contrario, me encantó.

Ninguno decía nada, pero ¿para qué? el silencio entre nosotros no era para nada incómodo sino algo relajante o simplemente fueran imaginaciones mías. Pero quería saber cosas de él, era como una necesidad dentro de mí.

-Y dime Sam, ¿cuántos años tienes?

-Veinticuatro ¿y tú? ¿Diecisiete quizás? ¿O más pequeña?

-¡Oye! Tengo 17 y este año cumpliré 18. No soy tan pequeña.-él solo sonrió por mi actitud.

-Ui, la pequeña se enfada…

-Eeeeh! Si yo soy considerada pequeña tú eres un viejito señor Uley.-no pude evitarle seguir el juego que se traía entre manos, además era algo sencillo, no una broma para quitar lo incómodo.

-¿Viejo? ¿Yo? No lo creo, es más cuando quieras te demuestro la gran vitalidad que poseo…-me dio su sonrisa más pilla… espera un segundo, ¿está filtreando conmigo?

-¿A sí? Pues cuando quieras te demuestro que no soy una nenita.

-Estaré esperando con ansias ese día.- Me respondió con voz ronca. Por Dios, ¿podía ser un hombre más sexy?

Seguimos caminando por el sendero durante un buen rato hasta que decidimos dirigirnos al aparcamiento público donde habían aparcados varios coches y entre ellos una camioneta negra muy bonita. Y a esa nos dirigimos. Vaya Sam tenía buen gusto.

-¿Esa es tu camioneta?

-Sí, ¿por qué? ¿No te gusta?- parecía como si mis gustos fuesen de vital importancia para él.

-Me gusta mucho, tiene un corte bonito- sonreí.

-¿Bonito? ¿Estás diciendo que mi camioneta es bonita? Mi camioneta no es bonita Bella, mi camioneta es potente. No puedes decir eso del coche de un hombre, o más bien de mi coche, del resto no hace falta que opines.-me dio su sonrisa marca de la casa. Oh Dios, estaba perdida. ¿Y eso de solo opinar de su coche?

Abrió la puerta del copiloto y me obligó a sentarme. Sacó un pequeño botiquín de la guantera y se dispuso a curarme el labio. Nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca, podía olerlo a él: a pino, a mar y hombre. Olía genial.

Cuando terminó lo recogió todo y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Me quedé en shock.

-ya está, como nuevo. Y ya te llevas el beso de sana sanita.- Y de nuevo esa sonrisa… Mi cara se puso colorada por completo; no supe que responder, así que simplemente me giré, me senté bien en el asiento y me mordí los labios.

Sam dio la vuelta y entró al coche. Encendió el motor y se giró hacia mí.

-Bueno señorita Swan, ¿dónde desea que la lleve?

-¿Sabes dónde está la tienda de Newton´s? Ahí tengo aparcado mi coche.- Sam me miró desilusionado por mi respuesta. Pero no dijo nada, prendió el coche.

-Sí, sé dónde está.

-Sam, no te pongas así. Es solo que es tarde y tengo que volver a casa. Lo comprendes ¿verdad?

-Claro enana, es tarde pero te llevaré a cambio de una cosa.

-Claro dime.

-¿Me darías tu número de teléfono?- Woah, ¡Sam Uley estaba interesado en mí! ¡Siiiii!

-Claro que sí.

Y así entre charla, risas y música. Llegamos a la tienda. Sam estacionó al lado de mi camioneta y se bajó para abrirme la puerta.

-Bueno princesa llegamos al destino.

-Muchas gracias Sam. Ha sido un detalle.

- No tienes por qué darlas. Además aún no me voy a ir. Te voy a seguir hasta llegar a tu casa para saber que has llegado bien.

-¡Pero no hace falta! No quiero quitarte más tiempo, de verdad no es necesario.

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso, solo te estoy avisando de mi propósito.

-¿Sabes que eres un poco arrogante?

-Oh, sí. Pero solo un poco. Además reconoce que te gusto así.- me dijo riendo. No supe que contestar pero mi sonrojo se lo dijo todo. Ante esto, él sonrió más aún.- Vamos es hora de volver.

Me monté en mi coche y los dos partimos hacia mi casa. Al llegar, Sam se bajó de su camioneta y se acercó a mí.

-Bella… Yo… Verás me gustaría verte de nuevo, ¿te parece bien?-

-¡Oh! ¿El chico más valiente que conozco se ha puesto nervioso quizás?-Sonreí cuando lo vi meterse las manos en los bolsillos. Ajá, ese gesto lo delataba. Estaba nervioso. Ya éramos dos.

-¿Nervioso? ¿Yo? Eso son imaginaciones tuyas nena. Además, como tú has dicho soy valiente. ¿Quieres verme de nuevo o vas a darme calabazas señorita Swan?- dijo riendo.

-Sabe señor Uley quizás quiera verlo de nuevo, porque yo también soy valiente.

-Ya lo creo pequeña.

Los dos nos quedamos callados mirándonos fijamente el uno al otro. Pocos centímetros nos separaban y Sam cada vez iba acercándose más a mí. Hasta estar solo a un movimiento de besarnos. No apartó en ningún momento sus ojos de los míos y yo no podía de dejar de mirar los suyos y sus labios. Eran carnosos y daban ganas de comérselos.

-Quiero besarte bella. No sabes cuánto…- Cada palabra que dijo rozaba mis labios. Dios, nadie me había besado excepto _él_… Todo sería diferente, ¿pero estaba preparada para eso? Sam me atraía de una manera inigualable, me hacía sentirme segura y hermosa, y él me atraía como la luz a las polillas.

-Y yo quiero que lo hagas- y así los dos acortamos la poca distancia que nos quedaba para tocar el cielo…

Primero me dio un leve beso, como un suave roce de mariposa. Me mordisqueó mi labio inferior y luego lo calmó lamiéndome los labios e invadió mi boca y sin más empezó una lucha de lenguas. El beso desde el primer momento se volvió primario, era puro sexo. Nuestras salivas se mezclaban nuestras lenguas peleaban por poseer el control. Tuvimos que separarnos para volver a respirar. Estaba mareada por la intensidad de ese beso.

-Bella, Bella, Bella…-Sam me apretó más fuerte contra su cuerpo y su erección se rozaba contra mi estómago. Me sentía valiente, deseada y dentro de mí se había formado un fuego líquido que solo Sam sabría calmar.

-Sam bésame de nuevo.

Y Sam cumplió mi deseo. Volvió a atacar mis labios haciendo que mi corazón latiera tan rápido como el de un colibrí. Dejó mis labios para besar mi barbilla y descender hasta mi cuello, el cual besó, mordisqueó y lamió volviéndome aún más necesitada de él. Joder, me estaba volviendo loca delante de mi casa… ¡Mi casa! ¡Mi padre! Uuuff.

-Nena, creo que deberías entrar ya a casa…Porque si no te voy a raptar y llevarte a mi casa para tenerte debajo de mí.- Todo esto mirándome a los ojos con esa voz ronca que me hacía mojarme más de lo que estaba ya.

-Sí, quizás sea lo mejor. Sam, y-yo… T-tú…- ¿Por qué me ponía a tartamudear en estos mismos momentos?

-Nena, quiero que pienses esta noche en lo que acabamos de hacer y que sueñes conmigo. Y no quiero un no por respuesta, porque como no lo hagas mañana te castigaré.-Me dijo sonriendo.

-Sueña conmigo entonces tú también. Porque quizás sea yo la que deba castigarte.

-No dudes por un segundo que lo haré y si no estaré esperando con ansias tu castigo. Venga, entra ya en casa.

-Adiós Sam, ten cuidado.- le di un beso en la mejilla y me alejé de su cuerpo. Ya lo añoraba y estaba solo a dos metros de distancia. Necesitaba su toque, sus manos y el calor de su cuerpo.

-Que duermas bien muñeca.

Y así, él se fue en su coche y yo entré en casa. De vuelta a la rutina.

Me dediqué a preparar una lasaña de espinacas mientras pensaba en el hombre que se había peleado por mí. Sam era un hombre en toda regla: de piel morena, con el pelo negro corto y unos oscuros ojos marrones que provocaban perderse en ellos. Era alto, muy alto, supongo que mediría mínimo 1,90 m. a su lado yo parecía una muñequita. Su cara era de rasgos duros, con pómulos altos y nariz recta, con unos labios tan mordibles que podrían llegar a ser una perdición. Sus dientes blancos hacían una sonrisa hermosa en contraste con el tono de su piel… En definitiva era un pecado andante.

¡Mierda! Por poco no se me quema el refrito de la lasaña… Escuché abrirse la puerta y Charlie entró con una buena cantidad de peces.

-Hola Bella, ¿cómo fue la excursión?- dijo mientras entraba en la cocina y metía el pescado en el congelador.

-Bien, fue un día muy interesante. ¿Y el tuyo? Parece que fue un día fructífero para la pesca ¿no?

-Ya lo creo que sí. Harry pescó uno gigantesco.

Y así tuvimos una conversación de frases cortas entre bocado y bocado. Una vez recogida los platos y la mesa. Decidí subir a mi cuarto a ducharme y descansar.

No podía quitarme de la cabeza a Sam. Lo echaba de menos… No lo llegaba comprender de verdad, era como si lo necesitase cada segundo a mi lado. Era un poco patético sentirme así, tan sedienta de cariño. Pero Sam era muy atrayente…

Pero algo no dejaba de dar vueltas en mi cabeza, Jacob era un lobo y por lo que él me contaba se juntaba con Jared, Paul y otros cuantos, entre ellos Sam… ¿Podría ser que Sam fuese también un lobo? Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo mientras me cepillaba el pelo mojado por la ducha sentada en mi cama. Y si fuera así… ¿qué haría? No tenía pensado alejarme de él a menos de que Sam lo dijera, no me alejé de Jacob cuando me lo contó no pensaba hacerlo tampoco de Sam.

Me tumbé en mi cama mirando el techo, entraba una leve luz por la ventana procedente de la luna. Seguía pensando el beso de esta tarde; me había comportado un tanto impulsiva pero no pude evitar dejarme llevar. Era como si una fuerza superior a mí me arrastrara hacia él.

Mis ojos se iban cerrando poco a poco y así pensando en Sam me quedé dormida con una sonrisa en mis labios y mil dudas en mi mente.

…..

_¿Qué les pareció el capi? Espero que les haya gustado._

_¡Muchas gracias a todas por su apoyo y seguirme! _

_¡Gracias Danny Ordaz por tu comentario! _

_¡Un beso! _


	5. Chapter 5

_¡Holaa! ¿Cómo están? Les traigo un nuevo capi, espero que les guste. Nos toca ver desde la perspectiva del Alfa._

_Ya me dirán que les parece nuestro lobito. Ténganle un poco de paciencia xD_

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados para crear esta historia._

…

**CAPÍTULO 5.**

_Sam POV_

Me levanté al medio día después de descansar en mi cama tras toda la noche patrullando. Mi cuerpo estaba agotado, mi lobo me pedía a gritos dormir…

Desperté algo desorientado y decidí dar una vuelta por la playa. Hacia buen día para pasear por allí. Me puse unos vaqueros, unas zapatillas deportivas y una camiseta de manga corta. Total, no es que fuera a pasar frío…

Empecé a dar una vuelta por la zona de las rocas. Ese sitio me encantaba parecía un laberinto con muchos escondrijos y era entretenido estar perdido por allí. Pero de pronto escuché un grito con un pequeño sollozo.

Me acerqué hacia el sitio de donde procedía todo aquel jaleo y lo que vi no pude creérmelo: un chico rubio estaba intentando forzar a una pequeña chica de pelo castaño contra una de las rocas. Le pegó un tortazo y la muchacha sollozó más fuerte.

Lo vi todo rojo. Me abalancé sobre él gilipollas de mierda ese y comencé a darle puñetazos en esa cara asquerosa.

-¡Cabronazo de mierda! Vas a pagar por intentar forzarla, mamón.

Seguí golpeándolo con toda mi rabia. El lobo rasguñaba mi piel por intentar salir pero no quería perder el control frente a esa chiquilla. No quería asustarla más de lo que ya estaba. Lo golpeé, golpeé y golpeé hasta que oí una voz que me sacaba del trance de violencia en el que me encontraba.

-¡Sam! ¡Sam por favor para! Te vas a hacer daño. Déjalo ya. Por favor.

Dejé a ese hijo de puta inconsciente en la arena y me fui levantando despacio, luego me giré poco a poco hacia la joven que por algún casual sabía mi nombre… Sonaba tan bien en sus labios. Cuando me giré por completo miré hacia su cara…

Y todo cambió…

Me ahogué en esa piscina de chocolate que esa muchacha tenía por ojos. Ella me atraía una forma tan descomunal que por poco no caigo de rodillas en el suelo. La gravedad de la tierra dejó de afectarme, mi centro ya no se encontraba en mí sino que ahora todo giraba en torno a ella. Se había convertido en mi anclaje a este mundo, en el aire que respiraba y en la luz que me iluminaba. Había imprimado con Ella, con Bella Swan…

Creo que ella sintió lo mismo, ya que abrió los ojos muy sorprendida. Para mí ella lo era todo, la necesitaba ahora y siempre la necesitaría junto a mí. Mi lobo aullaba de alegría por haber encontrado a su compañera. Quería marcarla, hacerla suya, convertirla en su mujer y hacer que todos los demás lo supieran.

Era algo enfermizo y obsesivo.

Estaba desesperado por tocarla, por sentir su piel bajo mi tacto, por saber cómo de suave era su cuerpo. Tan pequeña, tan inocente y hermosa. Moría por sentirla… Poco a poco me fui acercando a ella, cogí sus manos con mucho cuidado y me sentí el hombre más feliz de la tierra. No se alejaba asustada de mí. Pero aun así debía seguir siendo precavido.

Decidí seguir tocándola para darle calor y consuelo. Fui ascendiendo por sus brazos muy lentamente hasta llegar a sus hombros. Ella me miraba embelesada y yo a ella igual. No podía resistirlo más, necesitaba estrecharla entre mis brazos y eso fue justamente lo que hice.

La acerqué a mí y la abracé contra mi cuerpo. Ella temblaba como una hoja. Se quedó un poco quieta al principio pero después rodeó mi cintura con sus bracitos. Parecíamos un gigante abrazando a una dulce muñeca… escondió su cara en mi pecho e inspiró mi olor… Dios, creí tocar el cielo en esos momentos. Ella parecía responder a mí igual que yo a ella.

Quería verle su rostro de porcelana así que la alejé un poco de mí sin dejar de abrazarla cerca mía. Pero olía tan bien que hundí mi cara en su pelo, olía a primavera, a melocotón y a dulces.

-¿te encuentras bien?- le susurré al oído haciéndola estremecer.

Bella solo movió su cabeza de forma afirmativa, y la miré a la cara. Me fijé que su labio tenía un pequeño corte. Seguramente el cabrón se lo había hecho cuando le pegó. Inmediatamente me enfurecí hasta los hueso y me volví hacia el hijo de puta ese para darle de nuevo su merecido.

-¡Cabrón!

-¡No! ¡Por favor Sam!- y de pronto sentí sus brazos rodearme de nuevo y la paz volvió a mí. Me apretó fuertemente contra ella, yo tomé sus manos y las intenté acercar más a mí. Me volví a girar hacia ella perdiéndome en esos ojos que desde ahora sería para siempre mi perdición.

-Lo siento, no quería asustarte. Ya pasó todo Bella.- dije. Tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Y-yo…yo… T-tú, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

Y me reí. ¿Cómo no acordarme de su nombre? La salvé en el bosque cuando se perdió y se grabó en mi cerebro desde entonces.

-Bella, soy amigo de Jacob y ayude en tu rescate en el bosque. ¿Cómo no iba a saber de ti?

-Oh, es verdad. G-gracias por s-salvarme. Las d-dos veces.- era tan linda cuando se ponía nerviosa.

-Creo que deberías comer y beber algo, pero no pienso dejarte sola. Así que, ¿te apetecería ir conmigo a comer algo?- vi que dudó por un segundo de mis palabras. Pero yo me cortaría la mano antes que hacerle algún daño.- Si quieres nos acercamos a ver a tus amigos y le avisamos.- Dije para tranquilizarla. Además, ni loco la dejaba marcharse ahora que la había encontrado.

La pequeña Bella asintió y se rodeó con sus propios brazos. Ella quizás estaría un poco en shock por lo ocurrido y tendría el cuerpo algo cortado. Así que la acerqué a mí rodeando sus hombros con mi brazo para dirigirnos hacia donde sus amigos habían montado el campamento.

-Pero espera… Yo, uhm, yo… es decir, ¿qué pasa con Mike?- Espera ¿qué? ¿Le preocupaba ese mierda? Ni de coña, ella era mía de nadie más. No miraría a otro, solo debe centrarse en mí.

-¿Te preocupas por ese gilipollas? ¿De verdad?

-¡No! ¡De verdad que no! Pero quizás deberíamos decirles a los otros que está aquí o algo.

Menos mal. Ella solo quería hacer las cosas bien; incluso si ese imbécil de mierda le había hecho daño mi Bella no era cruel con nadie.

-Está bien, vamos entonces.

Caminamos por la playa tranquilamente; yo estaba de lo más feliz. Quería gritar de alegría por encontrarla, ella era mía solo mía. La acercaba a mí lo más que podía. Además ella parecía tener algo de frío por culpa del aire.

Cuando estábamos muy cerca de la fogata, una chica delgada con el pelo recogido en una cola se acercó a nosotros corriendo. Parecía preocupada por Bella.

-¡Dios mío Bella! ¡Me tenías asustada! Pensé que te había pasado algo; oye pero ¿qué te ha pasado en el labio?

-Ang, tranquila. Solo es un rasguño.

-Pero, pero ¿cómo te lo hiciste? ¿No sería el idiota de Mike verdad? Porque lo vi siguiéndote al poco tiempo de irte.

-Eh…b-bueno s-sí, f-fue él pero Sam me salvó.- Que bien sonaba mi nombre dicho por ella. Dios, acababa de encontrarla y ya me había convertido en un calzonazos… bah, me importa un carajo.

-¿Ese asqueroso te hizo eso? ¿Dónde está?- su amiga parecía enfada. Era bueno ver que tenía buenas amigas.

-Ángela tranquila, Sam se encargó de él. De verdad estoy bien- Y yo en estos momentos sacaba pecho y me sentía de lo más orgulloso de mí mismo. Algo chistoso la verdad. Era mi deber y mi derecho como su compañero de cuidarla en todos los aspectos.

Decidí intervenir en la conversación. Su amiga parecía algo preocupada, pero ya no era necesario. Todo había terminado y no pensaba perder de vista a mi chica.

-Ángela, créeme que lo he dejado K.O, no creo que se atreva a volver a acercarse a Bella. Está en la zona de las rocas; dile a tus amigos que vayan a por él. Yo me voy a llevar a Bella a tomar algo.

-Oh! ¡Vale! ¿Por qué no os quedáis con nosotros? Hay bocadillos y Coca-Cola.

Y Bella tomó el control. Me agarró del brazo y me arrastró a la zona de la comida. Oh sí, por favor, que siga tomando la iniciativa de tocarme… Cogí dos latas y un par de bocatas. La llevé a que se sentara cerca del fuego para que entrara en calor mientras comía. No quería ser tan agobiante y obligarla a comer en mis brazos. Aunque me encantaría darle de comer, ummm…

-Siéntate bella. Y toma, come algo.

-O.K. – tomó el bocata que le ofrecía y me quedé admirando su inusual belleza. Era tan hermosa… Ella miraba hacia las chispas que saltaban de la hoguera, parecía nerviosa. Espero que fuese por mi presencia y que fuera de forma buena; no quería que se sintiera incómoda conmigo.

La gente de alrededor nos miraba de forma cotilla pero a mí me importaba un bledo. Sobre todo las chicas que me devoraban con la mirada y me ponían ojitos. ¡Puag!

-Bella, ¿te apetece hacer algo ahora?- Sam me miraba con ojos dulces.

-Eeeh, sí bueno… ¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Sinceramente me gustaría irme de aquí… No me apetece encontrarme con ese hijo de puta… Ya sabes.- si lo volvía a ver le rajaba la puta garganta al mamonazo ese.

-Ya, yo tampoco. Pero no he traído mi camioneta así que…

-No importa, podemos ir a por mi coche, si quieres claro.- gracias, gracias, gracias. Iba a pasar tiempo con mi nena. Y encima yo me iba a encargar de llevarla. El hombre estaba feliz pero el lobo ronroneaba de dicha-Además tengo que curarte el labio. No quiero que vuelvas a casa con él hinchado.- su bienestar está por encima de todo.

-Vale, ¿me lo curas y luego podemos ir a ver a Jacob? Hace mucho que no sé nada de él…

¿Qué? ¿Jacob? Lo prefiere a él antes que estar conmigo… Mierda, él es su amigo yo no. Joder. Pero no pensaba compartir este tiempo que tenía con ella con nadie más. Ni en broma. Además ella debía confiar en mí. No quiero asustarla.

-Preferiría que estuviéramos solos. No voy a hacerte daño, en serio.

-Está bien, pero ¿sabes algo de él?-Urgh, me cabreaba oírla hablar de otros hombres, yo solo quería escucharla hablar de mí y decir solo mi nombre. Todo lo de ella era mío. Además era Jacob, el chico que me había quitado a Leah.

-Él está bien, como siempre.- Sé que Jacob estaba arrepentido por lo que pasó, pero era algo incómodo ver como tu imprimada hablaba de otros chicos cuando recién la habías descubierto. El lobo tenía el pelo erizado por ello.

Decidí que era hora irse de allí así que tiré las cosas y le ofrecí mi mano. Nena no la rechaces por favor, acéptame.

Y Bella lo hizo, tomó mi mano y la guie por el sendero del bosque. Decidí llevarla por el más largo, para así pasar más tiempo con mi chica, ni de broma la dejaba ahora.

Quería abrazarla, besarla y perderme con ella en el bosque. El lobo ansiaba llevarla hacia nuestro territorio para poder tomarla de todas las formas posibles. Joder, estaba empalmado y solo iban cogidos de la mano… no quería pensar si la besase, esperaba no correrse como un adolescente.

El silencio con ella era agradable, me gustaba y Bella parecía sentirse igual. Aunque me moría por saber todos sus secretos decidí no excederme en mi primer tiempo a solas con ella. No quería ahuyentarla. Aún no.

-Y dime Sam, ¿cuántos años tienes?- ¡Sí! Ella quería conocerlo. Eso me hizo sonreír ante esa alegría insignificante pero todo al lado de ella era extremo.

-Veinticuatro ¿y tú? ¿Diecisiete quizás? ¿O más pequeña?- Le encantaría ver si su gatita sacaba las uñas.

-¡Oye! Tengo 17 y este año cumpliré 18. No soy tan pequeña.- Oh sí, uñas y genio. Como a él le gustaba.

-Ui, la pequeña se enfada…

-Eeeeh! Si yo soy considerada pequeña tú eres un viejito señor Uley.- ¿Con que quería jugar eh? Pues a jugar preciosa. Soy el rey.

-¿Viejo? ¿Yo? No lo creo, es más cuando quieras te demuestro la gran vitalidad que poseo…- mi erección dio un pequeño tirón cuando vi ese leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Tan pequeña.

-¿A sí? Pues cuando quieras te demuestro que no soy una nenita.- Claro que sí, ella era mi nena y mi mujer. Todo en ese cuerpo tan apetitoso.

-Estaré esperando con ansias ese día.- Le respondí con voz ronca.

Caminamos un rato más hasta que la llevé a mi camioneta. Esperaba que le gustase. Leah siempre la odió. Y la opinión de Bella era importante para mí.

-¿Esa es tu camioneta?- ella parecía como un poco fascinada o ¿extrañada? Ni idea…

-Sí, ¿por qué? ¿No te gusta?

-Me gusta mucho, tiene un corte bonito- ¿Qué? ella era un enigma en toda regla. Nunca decía lo que esperaba que dijera.

-¿Bonito? ¿Estás diciendo que mi camioneta es bonita? Mi camioneta no es bonita Bella, mi camioneta es potente. No puedes decir eso del coche de un hombre, o más bien de mi coche, del resto no hace falta que opines.- sonreí de forma ladeada consiguiendo que ella se pusiera más nerviosa todavía. Tan linda y yo tan posesivo, bah, da igual ella tenía que saber desde el principio que yo era así.

La senté en el asiento copiloto y le curé su labio. Estaba tan cerca de ella que solo un poco más y le devoraría esos labios tan jugosos que tenía. Pero me debí de controlar de nuevo y solo le di un beso en la mejilla lo que gané un sonrojo de su parte.

-ya está, como nuevo. Y ya te llevas el beso de sana sanita.

Dejé el botiquín en su sitio y me monté en mi lado. Me gustaba encargarme de mi Bella. Era algo natural en mi instinto.

-Bueno señorita Swan, ¿dónde desea que la lleve?

-¿Sabes dónde está la tienda de Newton´s? Ahí tengo aparcado mi coche.- ¿Tan pronto quería dejarme? Mierda…

-Sí, sé dónde está.

-Sam, no te pongas así. Es solo que es tarde y tengo que volver a casa. Lo comprendes ¿verdad?

-Claro enana, es tarde pero te llevaré a cambio de una cosa.

-Claro dime.

-¿Me darías tu número de teléfono?-

-Claro que sí.- Sí, era un tipo con suerte.

El camino se hizo cortísimo por la atmósfera de alegría que creamos mi nena y yo. Todo era tan fácil. Llegamos al sitio y nos apeamos del auto.

-Bueno princesa llegamos al destino.

-Muchas gracias Sam. Ha sido un detalle.

- No tienes por qué darlas. Además aún no me voy a ir. Te voy a seguir hasta llegar a tu casa para saber que has llegado bien.

-¡Pero no hace falta! No quiero quitarte más tiempo, de verdad no es necesario.

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso, solo te estoy avisando de mi propósito.

-¿Sabes que eres un poco arrogante?

-Oh, sí. Pero solo un poco. Además reconoce que te gusto así. Vamos es hora de volver.

Nos montamos en nuestros coches y fuimos hasta su casa. No quería dejarla ir todavía.

-Bella… Yo… Verás me gustaría verte de nuevo, ¿te parece bien?-

-¡Oh! ¿El chico más valiente que conozco se ha puesto nervioso quizás?- no quería que viese mi nerviosismo así que metí mis manos en los bolsillos y ella sonrió más aún.

-¿Nervioso? ¿Yo? Eso son imaginaciones tuyas nena. Además, como tú has dicho soy valiente. ¿Quieres verme de nuevo o vas a darme calabazas señorita Swan?- dije de broma y rezando para que dijera que sí.

-Sabe señor Uley quizás quiera verlo de nuevo, porque yo también soy valiente.

-Ya lo creo pequeña.

No podía apartar la vista de ella. Era algo imposible. Me acerqué a ella más aún y sus ojos viajaban desde los míos hasta mi boca. Ummm, su mirada era exquisita. Deseaba besarla, comerle la boca, degustarla hasta el límite pero debía darle la opción de elegir porque una vez que todo empezase me convertiría en el cazador y ella en la presa.

-Quiero besarte Bella. No sabes cuánto…- Dije rozando sus labios contra los míos.

-Y yo quiero que lo hagas- y eso fue todo…

Me lancé hacia ella despacio, siendo dulce y gentil aunque moría por absorberla por completo. Le di pequeños besos que la tentaban a abrir su pecaminosa boca para mí, dejando que su fresco aliento chocase contra mi boca.

No podía soportarlo, necesitaba darle un bocado, aunque fuese pequeñito para marcar mi propio paraíso personal. Luego le lamí esos labios tan deseables y follables que me volvían loco.

Ella suspiró de una manera tan imperceptible que si no llega ser por mi lobo no hubiera podido darme cuenta. Y ahí no pude más. Entré en su boca como un saqueador, deseoso de fundirme por completo con ella. Sabía tan bien, era puro néctar.

Quería marcarla como mía, dejar mi huella en cada centímetro de ese cuerpo tan enloquecedor, pero no había tiempo así desbordé todas mis ansias en este beso, volviéndolo algo puramente sexual. Deseaba follarle la boca con mi lengua y así lo hice. Me correspondió a mi asalto y eso me hizo enloquecer más aun pero no quería dejarla sin aire. Me separé a regañadientes de sus labios ahora rojos gracias a mí.

-Bella, Bella, Bella…- repetí su nombre como una plegaría y la estreché más cerca de mi cuerpo para que notara como me tenía. Con una erección que buscaba cualquier tipo de alivio en ella. Bella se percató de ello y se restregó contra mi polla con unos movimientos tan dulces que me hizo volverme más desquiciado aún. Pero para lo que no estaba preparado fue para lo que ella dijo a continuación.

-Sam bésame de nuevo.

Y pum… perdí el control. Volví a besar sus labios de manera furiosa y con una necesidad extrema. Moría por hundirme en ella hasta lo más profundo. Quería probar su cuello y ver qué tan sensible era. Y oh maravilla, Bella se estremecía contra mí ante cualquier pequeño roce que yo le ofrecía.

Estaba a punto de volverla a meter en mi camioneta para irnos a mi casa cuando me di cuenta que estábamos en frente de su hogar… como no entrara ahora mismo la iba a hacer mía al instante.

-Nena, creo que deberías entrar ya a casa…Porque si no te voy a raptar y llevarte a mi casa para tenerte bajo de mí.

-Sí, quizás sea lo mejor. Sam, y-yo… T-tú…

-Nena, quiero que pienses esta noche en lo que acabamos de hacer y que sueñes conmigo. Y no quiero un no por respuesta, porque como no lo hagas mañana te castigaré.

-Sueña conmigo entonces tú también. Porque quizás sea yo la que deba castigarte.- Oh sí, por ti muñeca me dejaba encadenar y que me hicieras todo lo que quisieras, eres mi dueña y yo tu puto esclavo.

-No dudes por un segundo que lo haré y si no estaré esperando con ansias tu castigo. Venga, entra ya en casa.

-Adiós Sam, ten cuidado.- se despidió besándome en la mejilla.

-Que duermas bien muñeca.

…..

_¡Ooooooh! ¡Nuestro lobito se imprimió! ¿Qué les pareció? Es un poco mal hablado, pero ¿qué le vamos a hacer? Él es así y espero les encante como a mí._

_Gracias a todas por vuestro apoyo: __**kidaraka, Tanya Masen Cullen, CaroBereCullen, Coriina, constanzalmy, Mareliz Luna, monipasst y Danny Ordaz. **_

_Graicas por esos comentarios Mereliz y Danny. _

_A todas gracias por apoyarme en este proyecto. Me alegráis mucho ^^_


	6. Chapter 6

_¡Holaaa! De nuevo aquí. Sé que estoy subiendo los capi muy seguidos pero ahora tengo un poco más de tiempo antes de empezar la facultad. ^^_

_¿Cómo están mis chicas? Gracias por todo._

_Los personajes pertencen a __Stephenie Meyer_, yo solo los tomo prestados.

…

**CAPÍTULO 6**

_Sam POV_

Ella era mía, ahora podría decir que una persona estaba destinada a ser mía. La vida me recompensaba después de todo lo sucedido de la transformación y con lo de Leah. Ella ni siquiera existía ya en mi mente; solo era Bella, Bella y Bella.

Claro está, ahora que me había alejado de ella y estaba de regreso a la reserva podía pensar con más claridad aunque el lobo pujaba por salir a la superficie e ir corriendo hasta donde se encontraba ella.

Bella estuvo saliendo con una de las sanguijuelas de los Cullen, con el tal Edward… Eso me enojaba de una manera inexplicable. Solo pensar que fue tocada por un vampiro… Joder, esto es una mierda. Mi imprimada era una amante de sanguijuelas…

Mi lobo gruñía en mi interior de disgusto, no quería que su compañera tuviera ninguna relación con esos témpanos de hielo. _Pero ella es nuestra ahora; podemos hacerla olvidar a esos chupasangres y atarla a nosotros._

Bajé de la camioneta y entré en mi casa. Me senté en el sofá hasta que se hiciera más tarde. Necesitaba liberar a mi lobo, correr por el bosque y dejarme llevar por mi bestia.

_Bella… _Mi lobo no dejaba de pensar en ella, anhelaba su compañía, ansiaba tu toque de nuevo pero ni él ni yo queríamos asustarla. Debía trazar un plan. Uno para acercarla cada vez más a nosotros y tenerla por siempre.

Además había otro problema. No sé si Bella sabía de nosotros los lobos. Todos sabíamos que Jacob le contó acerca de las leyendas Quileutes y Bella como la chica inteligente que es juntó las piezas y supo que Jake era un lobo, nada más…

Casi nos comemos a Jacob el día que nos enteramos que se lo contó. Además, ninguno queríamos que ni ella ni nadie salieran lastimado por alguno de nosotros si perdíamos el control en presencia de ellos.

Quizás debería hablar con alguno de los componentes del Consejo. Puede que Billy al ser amigo de su padre podría echarme una mano.

Decidí llegarme a su casa para charlar con él. Jacob se encontraba fuera, así que el tema sería algo menos incómodo de tratar.

Llamé a la puerta y abrí.

-¿Billy? ¿Estás?

-Hola Sam ¿qué tal estás hijo?- me dijo acercándose hacia mí y señalando el sofá para que me sentara.

-Bien pero tengo algo que contarte que me ha pasado. Veras, yo he imprimado…

-¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¡Eso es fantástico! ¿Y quién es la chica?

-Bella Swan…

-Oh, vaya… Eso es una sorpresa. Veremos a ver como se lo toma Charlie

-¡Sólo eso! ¿No te preocupa nada más?

-¿Qué debería preocuparme? Sé que no vas a hacerle daño porque antes te lo harías a ti mismo.

-Sí, pero…

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

Y así, le expliqué todo lo ocurrido en la playa, las ansias de mi lobo por tenerla, las ganas de protegerla de todo, etc… fue algo difícil de explicar además no quería contarle con pelos y señales todo lo que sentí con Bella. Eso era solo nuestro.

-Quizás debería invitarla a la próxima fogata que hagamos. Así conoce nuestras leyendas y quizás me sea más fácil contarle todo.

-Estupendo muchacho, sería bueno.

Y así, me transformé decidido a conseguir a mi Bella…

-oOo-

Llevaba poco más de una hora recorriendo el perímetro de la aldea cuando Jared y Embry se transformaron para patrullar el perímetro del pueblo. Nada más unirse nuestras mentes supieron de mi imprimación con mi nena…

"_¡Uojuuu! Madre mía Alfa la imprimación entonces es cierta…" _Jared estaba bastante divertido por mi situación.

"_Sí, lo es y es imposible luchar contra ella"_

"_¿Pero Bella sabe ya todo lo nuestro?" _Preguntó un Embry un tanto temeroso.

"_No, tengo pensado contárselo en la próxima barbacoa cuando hagamos la reunión"_

Recibí una aprobación por parte de los dos y agradecía su apoyo en esto.

Decidí dar una ronda por las cercanías del pueblo. Necesitaba estar cerca de Bella, aunque no pudiera tocarla. Mi lobo sufría de ansiedad por estar alejado de ella y no haberla marcado aún.

Era desquiciante.

-oOo-

Su casa estaba cerca del bosque y me fue más fácil acercarme. Llegué a la fachada de la ventana donde era más fuerte la esencia de Bella, olía tan bien…

Y allí pasé la noche. Antes de que amaneciese volví al bosque. No era muy acertado que el jefe de policía se despertase y se encontrara con un enorme lobo negro en el jardín.

No quería irme pero era necesario. Estuve observando la casa y escuchando los sonidos provenientes de dentro. Sentí como Bella se preparaba para el instituto, la vi salir y montarse en su destartalada camioneta. Iba muy hermosa hoy: con unos simples vaqueros claros y una chaqueta con el pelo recogido en una cola. Tan linda…

Corrí por el bosque hasta que llegué al instituto. No podía estar alejado de ella, era un puto acosador pero no lo podía evitar. Además no quería que el idiota de la playa se le acercase de nuevo.

Cuando la vi entrar decidí volver a casa, debía descansar y hablar con toda la manada de la imprimación. Pero era tan difícil alejarme de ella.

Sé que debía hacerlo y además debía darle tiempo a Bella para que asimilara todo lo ocurrido entre nosotros. Esperaría hasta la barbacoa… Vaya puta tortura.

-oOo-

Cuando estaba en el territorio de la reserva, sentí la transformación de Seth y Jacob. Al momento supieron mi imprimación con Bella. Seth se lo tomó con alegría y Jake se sorprendió y a la vez se preocupó algo por Bella. Lo podía llegar a comprender, eran amigos y se llevaban bastante bien; pero no me hacía gracia que ninguno de ellos y ya puesto ningún tío se acercase a mi chica.

"_Waoh Sam, ¡tú y Bella! Me alegro por ti. Aunque no sé cómo se lo tomará mi hermana…"_

"_Tu hermana deberá aceptarlo… Ella y yo no estamos juntos, cada uno anda por su lado y la imprimación es algo que no se puede evitar, vosotros lo estáis viendo"_

Ninguno me contradijo porque sabían perfectamente que llevaba la razón de que dije.

Pasamos la mañana patrullando toda la aldea y el pueblo, sin rastros de chupasangres. Luego, por la tarde, se hizo el cambio de turno sustituyendo Quil y Paul a los otros dos que estaban conmigo. Pero no quería dejar de correr. Mi lobo necesitaba desfogarse de alguna manera por no tener a su compañera con él así que me tocaría gastar testosterona y adrenalina corriendo.

A mí no me apetecía conversar con nadie; tenía la cabeza puesta en Bella y solo en ella. Pero había cosas que no quería que se enterasen ahora. No quería que vieran mis dudas sobre la relación que tuvo con la sanguijuela.

Cuando llego la hora del cambio de turno y Leah, Jared y Embry nos sustituyeron. Llegué a mi casa hecho polvo. Solo tenía ganas de ir a casa de mi Bella para dormir junto a ella para envolverme con su olor y su calor… Joder, tendré que acostumbrarme a vivir con una erección semipermanente.

Y Bella… ¿estuvo con ese frío? ¿Le dio su cuerpo? … Joder, ojalá tuviera al tipo ese de mierda delante de mí, porque le despedazaría sin compasión. Ella era mía, estaba hecha para mí y él no tenía ningún derecho a tocarla… Joder, soy un puto troglodita.

¿A Bella también le pasará lo mismo? Espero que no se cabrease por mis aventuras… Aunque si yo le reprochaba algo ella también podría hacerlo; sin embargo ella estuvo con un muerto ¡Joder!

Además, el hijo de puta ese la dejó abandonada en el bosque a su suerte… Encima no cuidó de ella cuando más lo necesitó… Cabrón.

¿Seguiría mi Bella enamorada de él? Por favor, no… Que solo sea yo con el que piense. Me estoy convirtiendo en una nena… Esto no debería de pasar, ya me tiene enganchado de las pelotas con solo un dedo y haciendo lo que quiere.

Esto de la imprimación es un poco contradictorio. Todo mi mundo era Bella, solo ella y nada más. El resto de las cosas no importaban, pero a la vez importaban porque debía proteger a mi muñeca de todo lo que podría hacerle daño. Lo que dije, una nenita soy…

Y solo estábamos a lunes, mierda. Quedaban varios días por delante hasta poder tenerla de nuevo conmigo. Mi lobo lloriqueó en mi interior por esa estúpida idea del hombre de dejarle espacio a Bella… Lo entendía; entendía que dejarle espacio era lo acertado para que ella lo asimilara todo y viese que ambos, tanto el hombre como el lobo, éramos las mejores opciones. Pero por otro lado, se moría de rabia. Quería marcarla ya y esta estúpida espera lo carcomía por dentro.

¿Y si ella no quería nada de mí y mi lobo? ¿Y si solo me quería como su amigo? Lo único que podría hacer en este caso sería aceptarlo pero yo no pensaba rendirme así como así. Mi Bella me aceptaría en todos los aspectos de su vida aunque tenga que encadenarla a la cama hasta que se rindiese. Oh… atada… en mi cama… en mi territorio… Definitivamente, mi semierección había pasado a ser una erección completa cuando mi mente se imaginó a mi muñeca encadenada y dispuesta para saciar mi hambre.

Y ese era otro problema. No quería que Bella me viese como un salido, que pensase que era un pervertido sin remedio; aunque todo lo que se refería a ella me hacía serlo. No quiero que piense que solo quiero su cuerpo, no señor, lo quiero todo. El paquete completo.

Tampoco quería asustarla. Cuando nos besamos en frente de su casa parecía que no tuviese mucha experiencia… Oh, maravilla. Si Bella no había tenido ese tipo de contacto con el bicho frío ese sería un afortunado. Yo le enseñaría todo. Soy un bruto animal en celo, joder.

De pronto, escuché unos golpes en la puerta. Decidí levantarme del sofá e ir a abrir. Mi sorpresa fue algo grande cuando me encontré cara a cara con Jacob.

-Hola Sam. ¿Podría hablar contigo un momento?

No quería hablar con él, sé que era un buen chico y que solo se enredó en los juegos perversos de Leah pero aun así no me gustó que me traicionara de esa forma. Sin embargo, yo no quería tener problemas con los miembros de mi manada. Le daré una oportunidad para que se explique.

-Claro Jake, pasa.

Jacob se veía nervioso y algo ansioso por lo que me iba a decir. Le indiqué que se sentará en el sofá mientras yo me sentaba en unos de los sillones de enfrente.

-Dime Jacob, soy todo oídos.

-Verás Sam, yo quería disculparme por todo lo ocurrido entre tú, Leah y yo. No era mi intención que todo ocurriese así. Pero aparte de eso quería hablar contigo sobre Bella.

¿Bella? ¿De qué quería hablar ese lobezno? ¿Y por qué cojones decía su nombre? Mierda, joder tengo que calmarme. Él es su amigo, nada más; putos celos…

-¿Qué me quieres decir?

-Sam, sé que Bella es tu imprimada y que antes te cortarías una mano que hacerle daño. Pero ella es mi amiga y me preocupo por ella…

-Si me estás intentando avisar dilo a las claras Jacob.

-Está bien. Eres mi alfa y te tengo mucho respeto pero si me entero que le haces daño a Bella te las verás conmigo después de vértelas con Charlie.

Me reí, era gracioso ver como Jake, aun siendo bastante grande, que era más pequeño que yo dándome amenazas acerca de Bella. Pero en cierto modo estaba agradecido porque mi chica estuviera rodeada de buenos amigos como él y su amiga de la playa.

-Sabes Jake, tú mismo lo has dicho. Me haría daño a mí mismo antes que a ella, igual que mataría a cualquiera que se atreviera a herirla a ella, incluyendo a sus buenos amigos… No sé si me entiendes.- Jacob sonrió por mi respuesta y se levantó. Yo hice lo mismo.

-Lo he pillado Sam y de verdad te pido como su amigo que no la dañes. Y siento todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros.

-Sabes Jacob, creo que es hora de enterrar el hacha de guerra. No tengo nada contra ti, eres un buen chico y sé que has cuidado de Bella en todo este tiempo pero ahora ya me tiene a mí. Ella es mía para cuidarla y quererla.

Después de eso, Jake y yo nos despedimos estrechando las manos. Se largó y volví a quedarme solo en mi casa. Solo sin mi Bella. Mierda…

…..

_¡Ooooooh! ¿Qué os pareció nuestro lobito? ¿Y Jacob? _

_Las cosas seguirán avanzando pero ahora hay que darle un toque de misterio también ¿no? _

_Trataré de sorprenderos._

_¡Cuídense! Y gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios Darky, Mareliz, Danny, Maite y Caro, me animan a seguir adelante con todo y con este proyecto. Mil gracias. _


	7. Chapter 7

_¡Holaaaa de nuevo! ¿Qué tal está mis chicas favoritas? ¡Gracias por todo!_

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados para crear esta historia._

_Hago un aviso muy importante. El capi de hoy es subido de todo, con un poco (o bastante) de violencia y lenguaje vulgar. Si sois algo sensibles respecto a los lemons os pido que no leáis esto. _

_Gracias por todo_

…

**CAPÍTULO 7**

-¿Te gusta verdad? ¿Te gusta? ¡Respóndeme zorra!

La mujer gimió ante la fuerza con la que el hombre la embestía una y otra vez, aplastándola con su cuerpo en la cama.

-¡Qué lo digas mujer!

-¡Sí! ¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Me encanta! ¡No pares por favor!

El hombre soltó una carcajada por la petición de la mujer. Sabía que ella se encontraba en estos momentos por completo en sus manos y podría hacerle lo que quisiera. Estaba a su entera disposición.

La tenía encadenada en la cama con unas esposas. Le había puesto unas pinzas para los pezones a la mujer. Quería llevarla por el camino del dolor y el placer, volverla loca por la lujuria y dependiente a él hasta los límites extremos.

La mujer era toda una belleza; con su piel blanquecina como la suya, un cuerpo muy curvilíneo, con grandes pechos que le habían hecho llegar más de una vez al orgasmo en el tiempo que llevaban con esto que tenían. Su melena larga y pelirroja que la hacían ver como un animal salvaje, lo volvía loco…

Ella se había convertido en su nuevo pasatiempo, en un juguete con el cual desquitarse de toda la rabia y asco que sentía. Todos los años en los que se había estado reprimiendo y siendo un completo gilipollas se habían esfumado cuando su paciencia se agotó.

Sangre, sexo y muerte eran sus nuevos intereses. Era un sádico que disfrutaba con ver sufrir a los que le rodeaban, se sentía vivo cuando sobrepasaba los límites del dolor en los demás. Su vida había dado un giro de 360º en cuanto se dio cuenta del monstruo que era.

Era una animal, una bestia, un monstruo que se alimentaba del dolor del resto; sin importarle cuantas muertes llevar a cabo, cuantas personas asesinadas en sus manos por un mero juego de entretenimiento.

-¡Más! ¡Por favor! ¡Más fuerte señor!

-¿Por qué razón debería? ¿Acaso te lo mereces? ¿Te mereces que te deje correrte sobre mi polla? ¡Responde!

-¡Sí señor! ¡Por favor! He hecho todo lo que quisiste…

Aceleró la velocidad de sus embestidas, haciendo que su miembro entrase cada vez más rápido y más brusco en el centro de la mujer. Esta gritaba de placer por las diferentes sensaciones que el hombre con el que follaba la hacía sentir.

-Quiero que te corras y quiero que lo hagas cuando yo te lo diga, cuando te dé la orden. No será cuando tú lo desees, porque aquí el que manda soy yo ¿entendiste?

-¡Ah! ¡Sí, sí! ¡Tú, tú mandas! ¡Por favor no pares!

El hombre la embestía cada vez más deprisa, queriendo llevar a la mujer hasta el precipicio para después dejarla caer en el placer.

-¡Córrete! ¡Vamos, ahora! ¡Córrete sobre mi polla puta!

Y con esa orden la mujer no pudo soportarlo más y se vino con una fuerza que hizo a su cuerpo a doblarse casi por completo en dos por su espalda. Le faltaba el aire, ese hombre la llevaría a la locura y ella, gustosa, se dejaría guiar una y otra vez por él con tal de alcanzar esta satisfacción divina que sentía en estos justos instantes.

Lo encontró solo por las calles vagando sin un rumbo fijo. Él estaba tan perdido como ella y decidió tomar ventaja de ello. Así que, desde ese día que se acercó a él y ambos sucumbieron al placer no se habían separado un instante. Ella le enseñaba todos los oscuros secretos que conocía y él le entregaba todo lo que su cuerpo podía llegar a soportar y más.

No le importaba que la viera como una esclava o un juguete, sabía que en el fondo él la quería, aunque fuera de una manera enfermiza y tan cruel. A ella le encantaba ser sometida por él, darse al placer del dolor y a los golpes sin sentido en su piel. Él lo era todo para ella y ella para él, estaba segura de ello.

El hombre lo estaba satisfecho con lo que llevaban echo, así que se salió de la mujer de forma brusca, la desató de las esposas y le quitó las pinzas. No sabía a qué juguete llevarla ahora. Tenían tantos con los que jugar en esa habitación, desde potros hasta cadenas en el techo… ¡Bingo! Quería verla colgada por las muñecas, sin que sus pies pudieran tocar el suelo mientras él descargaba su furia en el cuerpo de la pelirroja.

La tomó en brazos y la colocó debajo de las cadenas que colgaban a un lado de la habitación con paredes de color negro. La mujer lo miraba ensimismada por la belleza de su acompañante. Era un dios griego caminando entre los simples mortales.

-Estira los brazos por encima de tu cabeza y pon las muñecas juntas.

Ella lo hizo sin rechistar, completamente maravillada con la voz dictatorial de él. El hombre tomó las cadenas y las cerró alrededor de sus muñecas. Le hizo darse la vuelta para que mirara a la pared. Él se dirigió a la palanca para estirar las cadenas y que los pues de la pelirroja quedasen colgando. Se quedó admirando el cuerpo de su juguete. Le apetecía follarla por detrás, quería ver como su polla se perdía en el culo apretado de la mujer y escuchar los gritos de ésta mientras la penetraba y le rogaba que la tocase.

Le excitaba oírla suplicar por él.

-Te voy a follar este culo lindo que tienes y tú no te quejarás, al contrario gritarás para que no me detenga ¿entendido?

Ella se encontraba completamente excitada a causa de él, su centro se encontraba completamente mojado por lo ocurrido anteriormente, por su voz, sus caricias, por sus órdenes…. Estaba tan concentraba en las sensaciones que ni siquiera respondió. Estaba expectante a ver lo que hacía.

-Te he hecho una pregunta zorra y quiero que me respondas ¡ahora!- la tomó por el pelo haciendo que girase su cabeza para que lo viera a la cara. Era doloroso el ángulo en el que se encontraba su cuello pero verlo a él valía la pena.

-Sí, señor.

-Así me gusta- Soltó la melena de la mujer, colocando su cabeza de nuevo en dirección de la pared.

Comenzó a acariciar de nuevo el cuerpo de ella, estimulándola y haciendo que se mojara más aún. Llevó su mano hacía el coño de la mujer y tomó la humedad en sus dedos llevándola hacia el ano de ésta. Lubricó esa zona un poco, solo un poco ya que quería penetrarla brusca y salvajemente para que ella gritará de dolor. Y así lo hizo, metió su miembro de un solo empujón haciendo a la mujer dar un chillido que se escuchó en toda la casa, retumbando en las paredes de la habitación.

Mientras la penetraba por detrás, llevó una de sus manos al centro de ella, además, su otra mano se dirigió a la garganta de la mujer. Fue apretando poco a poco, privándola de aire y dándole bruscas caricias en su clítoris.

Ella gemía, chillaba y agonizaba de placer. Repetía su nombre una y otra vez como si fuera un cántico, como su salvación. El hombre continuó embistiéndola como un loco, intentando encontrar su satisfacción sin importar la de la mujer, ella ya había tenido su propio placer y gracias a él…

Ella estaba a punto, sentía que estaba llegando por momentos a su clímax, sabiendo que él también lo estaba. Deseaba que él se corriera en ella, que la marcase y le diera placer.

-¡Sí! ¡Señor! Y-yo… ¡Oh, sí!

-Eso es, grita más fuerte. Córrete de nuevo, vamos.

Y ambos se corrieron gritando y haciendo retumbar los ventanales de la habitación. La luna iluminaba el cuarto, dejando ver a ambos amantes jadeantes y satisfechos. El hombre soltó las muñecas de ella y se dirigieron de nuevo a la cama. Se tumbaron, quedándose viendo el techo; cada uno concentrado en sus pensamientos y emociones. La mujer se giró hacia él, admirando su perfil y su cuerpo desnudo como el de ella.

-Tesoro, ¿qué piensas?

-Nada de tu incumbencia.

El hombre no quería tener recuerdos de su anterior vida, pero aun así, en el momento menos esperado lo invadían y ya no los podía alejar de nuevo de él. A su mente volvió la imagen de su anterior juguete; tan frágil, inocente y tonta… creyó que él podría estar enamorado de ella, estúpida niña… él era mejor que ella en todos los aspectos y no podía equivalerse a él en ningún sentido.

Pero el recuerdo de la muy maldita lo sometía a cada vez que bajaba la guardia, haciéndolo más enfurecido y desesperado.

Giró su cara hacia su juguete y la contempló en silencio. Ella era hermosa y deseaba venganza al igual que él. Quizás podría unirse a sus despiadados planes y borrar de la faz de la tierra a la niña imbécil, quizás así podría librarse de estos estúpidos sentimientos repugnantes.

-Deberíamos seguir con tus planes, querida. Llevas razón en todo ese tema.- A la mujer se le iluminó la cara ante aquella afirmación. Deseaba poder cobrar venganza y derramar la sangre de la impura.

-Sería estupendo, cariño. ¿Cuándo deseas que lo llevemos a cabo?

-¿Qué te parece que juguemos antes un poco con ella? Podríamos torturarla un poco antes de darle el golpe final ¿no crees?

-Sí, tiene que sufrir por lo que nos hizo a ti y a mí.

El hombre estaba lleno de júbilo y se lanzó de nuevo a los labios de su mujer.

Ambos conseguirían su venganza, aunque fuera por distintas razones y él, además, tendría la dulce sangre de la maldita.

…

_¿Qué les pareció? Sé que es bastante distinto a los otros capis, pero la trama de la historia se complica y se vuelve algo oscura. _

_¿Quiénes son los protagonistas de este capítulo? ¿Quiénes creen que son?_

_Pido disculpas si alguien se siente ofendido por lo que se ha escrito aquí. Tampoco ha sido mucho ¿no?  
_

_Mil gracias por sus comentarios me alegran muchísimo y vosotras ¡sois fantásticas! Me encantan vuestros comentarios, son super lindos ^^  
_

_Cullen-21-gladys, respecto a la edad de Bella, he tenido que suponer que nuestra chica tuvo su relación con Edward un año antes de lo que salen en los libros, para que pudiese concordar todo. Siento no haberlo especificado antes. _

_¡Bienvenidas chicas nuevas! _

_Gracias a __**Mareliz Luna, CaroBereCullen, Coriina, Natuchi23, Tanya Masen Cullen, moniswan, Cullen-21-gladys, danii Cullen Tsukino, danny Ordaz, Kidaraka, Somela, constanzalmy, darky1995**_

_¡Cuidense!_


	8. Chapter 8

_¡Holaaaa mis chicas! ¿Qué tal están? Yo he vuelto con la Universidad así que no tendré tanto tiempo para escribir, sean un poco pacientes porfis. Trataré de escribir los fin de semanas =)_

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados para crear esta historia._

_Gracias por todo._

**CAPÍTULO 8**

_Bella POV_

-No, por favor… No lo hagas. No te vayas… No me dejes. No, no, ¡no!

Me desperté sobresaltada en mi cama. Las sábanas y la colcha estaban completamente liadas a los pies de mi cama. Mi pijama estaba totalmente empapado con mi sudor. Y mi cabeza daba vueltas sin parar o quizás fuera la habitación. En definitiva estaba mareada.

Desde que me besé con Sam no había vuelto a tener esa pesadilla en estos días. Tan solo podía soñar con la sonrisa de Sam, sus brazos rodeándome y dándome calor…

Pero esta pesadilla, o más bien, este recuerdo se ha convertido en una cárcel cuando caigo en los brazos de Morfeo; es un completo desastre para mi paz mental. Cada vez que me despierto tras haber tenido este sueño mi corazón late despavoridamente, incluso dándome la sensación de que desea salirse de mi pecho e irse junto a _él_.

Odiaba recordar ese momento, odiaba que a mi mente volviera ese recuerdo que tengo junto a _él. _Quizás si todo eso no hubiera pasado, yo no habría perdido tantos meses intentando recuperarme del duro golpe que obtuve por quererlo a _él._

El mareo ya se iba pasando poco a poco, pero seguía igual de sudada y necesitaba urgentemente una ducha. Así que decidí tomar mi toalla, el champú y crema de fresas y mi gel de baño de chocolate. Lo sé, era una combinación un tanto extraña de olores, pero me encantaban como olían.

Me dirigí al cuarto de baño para mi ducha. De debajo de la cocina no procedía ningún ruido, así que seguramente Charlie ya se habría ido a pescar con Billy y Harry, total era sábado.

Me quité las braguitas y la camiseta de policía que usaba para dormir, me quedaba gigante pero era súper cómoda para meterse en la cama y estar leyendo hasta caer rendida. Así soy yo: sencilla y comodona. Aunque claro, si estuviera un guapísimo moreno que yo me sé, quizás usase el pijama que mi madre me regaló por un cumpleaños de Victoria Secret.

Mientras el agua caliente caía sobre mi cuerpo, recordé el fabuloso tiempo que pasé junto a Sam. Lo echaba de menos y ni siquiera nos conocíamos bien del todo. No había sido capaz de llamarle, me daba algo de vergüenza telefonearlo. No quería parecer ni ansiosa ni desesperada. Pero ¿y si él al final había decidido pasar de mí? ¿Y si yo había sido para Sam una más con la que se había morreado? No, no lo creo. Sam me dio la sensación de que no era así; me trató tan bien y fue tan gentil conmigo en la playa… Quizás quiso darme espacio o estuvo liado. Espero que fuera esto último. No quería ni pensar que no quería volver a verme más. Pensar en eso hacía que mi corazón se encogiera.

El agua seguía cayendo mientras yo me iba arrugando más y más como una pasa; sin embargo decidí quedarme bajo el chorro de agua caliente. Tenía la necesidad de hacerlo, necesitaba quitarme de encima el malestar que había creado ese estúpido sueño…. Sin embargo, no era suficiente, necesitaba más.

Decidí salir de la ducha con extremo cuidado, ya me había pasado más de una vez que me había caído por mi gran torpeza y el extra del agua. Tomé la toalla y me sequé el cuerpo, desenredé mi pelo con el cepillo que había por allí y me dirigí a mi cuarto para vestirme.

Cogí un par de vaqueros desgastados y un jersey azul grueso. Según el hombre de tiempo del telediario de anoche, hoy haría sol, así que una simple chaqueta encima del jersey sería suficiente para no pasar frío. Me hice una trenza en el pelo, aunque éste estuviese mojado. Total, ya se secaría al aire.

Bajé a la cocina para tomar un cuenco de cereales con leche, mi tradicional desayuno. No tenía nada que hacer, los ejercicios los llevaba al día y estudiar tampoco me hacía falta porque esta semana estuve quedándome a estudiar por la noche para no tener la cabeza en las nubes pensando en Sam… Dios, ese hombre iba a ser mi perdición.

Mientras fregaba los platos del desayuno de Charlie y mío, recordé el interrogatorio que me hizo Angie, fue algo muy chistoso ver a Ángela haciendo de poli bueno y de poli malo a la vez para intentar sonsacarme información.

_Flash Back_

_Llegué el lunes al instituto, tras pasar todo el domingo haciendo las tareas de la casa y sin dejar de pensar en Sam. Cuando iba llegando a mi taquilla fui interceptada por Ang y que me miraba con un brillo especial en los ojos._

_-Bueno señorita rescatada por un hombre de infarto, ¿qué fue lo que pasó con él?- Yo no pude evitar mi sonrojo en las mejillas y eso fue lo que me delató por completo._

_-¡Oh! O sea que pasó algo… Ya sabía yo que esa sonrisa escondida que traías cuando bajabas del coche era por algo. Bella, cuéntame porfa, no te hagas de rogar._

_-Angie, tenemos que ir a clase, vamos a llegar tarde y sabes que al profesor Summers no le hace ninguna gracia._

_-Bella, prométeme que me vas a contar- Le sonreí. Ángela era muy tímida con la gente pero cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza no lo dejaba a un lado, aunque pareciera una chismosa._

_-Está bien, pero no quiero que nadie lo sepa ¿vale?_

_-¡Claro Bella! ¡Sabes que yo no digo nada! _

_Ambas caminamos hacia la clase de Matemáticas y nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos asientos. Me fijé que Mike no estaba. Eso era un gran alivio, no quería encontrármelo por ningún, no sabía si iba a tener repercusiones por lo del sábado en la playa; pero es que él se lo buscó._

_Notaba a Angie ansiosa y sabía perfectamente por lo que era. Al parecer, ella tampoco se había podido olvidar de mi chico… Espera un momento, ¿mi chico? ¿Desde cuándo a Sam lo veía como algo mío? Definitivamente mi subconsciente me jugaba malas pasadas._

_Las siguientes clases fueron pasando una tras otra sin ningún interés en especial para mí. Hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo y Ángela tiró de mí hacía el comedor haciendo que casi pierda mi brazo en el camino por la fuerza en que tiraba ella de mí. Nos colocamos en la fila para coger la comida y nos sentamos en una mesa cercana a la ventana, las dos solas. No queríamos compañía de ningún tipo, sobre todo de Jessica y su séquito._

_Yo empecé a comer mis espaguetis absorta por completo en el tiempo tan estupendo que pasé con Sam y sin darme cuenta de la mirada inquisitiva que me daba Angie sentada en frente mía._

_-Bella o me dices por las buenas todo lo que pasó con el guapo moreno o será por las malas… Tú eliges, porque los nervios por saber me están matando. ¡Dime algo!_

_Me reí de la cara que puso Ang, parecía una niña pequeña esperando que le comprasen un juguete que había visto en algún escaparate._

_-Bueno está bien, ¿qué quieres saber? _

_-¿Cómo que qué quiero saber? ¡Pues todo! Desde que te salvó del desalmado ese de Mike hasta que te dejó en tu casa. ¡Todo! ¡Vamos! ¡Estás tardando!_

_Así que procedí a contarle todo, claro que no le dije lo que me produjo mirarlo a los ojos por primera vez ni tampoco todo lo que sentí cuando nos besamos. Los detalles morbosos se quedarían para mí y para Sam, única y exclusivamente para nosotros dos y mi mente pervertida. _

_-Bella, sé que no me estás contando todo pero al menos te he sonsacado la mayor parte y con eso me conformo. Sinceramente me alegro mucho por ti, por fin has decidido dar otro paso a delante y has dejado a un lado al tonto de Cullen. Me alegro por ti amiga._

_Yo no pude que hacer otra cosa más que sonreír, Ángela llevaba razón en eso. Había conseguido dar otro paso en mi camino para alejarme de él por completo y creo, que mis progresos estaban siendo muy buenos._

_Fin del flash back._

En general, esta semana fue algo contradictoria, por un lado estaba con una ansiedad insoportable por ir a la Push a buscar a Sam y por otro tenía la necesidad de salir corriendo en la dirección contraria a todo este asunto del beso. Además, hay que añadir que Jessica y Lauren no dejaron de soltar algún que otro comentario estúpido sobre lo que ocurrió con Mike. Me echaban la culpa de que Mike luciera tan mal el día que regresó a las clases, ellas en definitiva dejaron de hablarme al igual que los amigos de Mike. Pero a decir verdad, a mí no me importaba, porque ellos no eran mis amigos; eran simples conocidos del instituto. Solo Angie y Ben eran mis amigos de verdad dentro de esas paredes de aprendizaje.

Una vez que acabé de fregar, decidí barrer y pasar la fregona por el salón, el recibidor y la cocina. Intentaba hacer tiempo para no tener que llegar al momento de tomar la decisión de qué hacer después. Sin embargo, estas simples tareas no me mantuvieron la mente ocupada ya que eran lo más mecánico del mundo. A mí volvían, las imágenes de mi descabellado sueño y no sabía qué hacer con todo estas emociones.

Pero mi fuero interno me gritaba a voces lo que mi alma necesitaba para conseguir paz: era hora de decir adiós completamente. Era hora de cerrar la puerta a esa etapa de mi vida y seguir adelante con mi futuro sin que mi pasado estuviese de por medio.

Sabía dónde tenía que ir, conocía el sitio donde todo comenzó y en ese lugar era el adecuado para finalizarlo. Me coloqué las botas, me puse la chaqueta y tome llaves de mi camioneta.

Me dirigí hacia las afueras del pueblo y tomé la autopista; hice el desvío correspondiente y conduje por el camino de albero. Cuando mi coche no pudo avanzar más, decidí que era momento de hacer la caminata correspondiente.

Cuando venía con él al claro tardábamos apenas 5 minutos corriendo; claro que con su supervelocidad vampírica era una ventaja en estos casos. Sin embargo, ahora yo no tenía a ningún vampiro de esa familia a mi alrededor y tenía que caminar todos esos kilómetros como una simple mortal más.

Estar en el bosque era algo reconfortante y tranquilizador. Y justamente eso era lo que necesitaba. Poco a poco iba envolviéndome en la espesura verdosa que me acogía sin ningún prejuicio; permitiéndome avanzar lentamente hacia mi lugar de destino.

La mañana se me fue muy rápido, pero prefería no tener que caer en mi eterno romance con el suelo. Al llegar al claro me llevé una completa sorpresa con su estado, estaba completamente descuidado. Todo lleno de malas hierbas que llegaban hasta mi rodilla. Era tan triste de ver eso. Era como un claro reflejo de la relación que tuve con él, con Edward.

Por fin podía decir su nombre sin recibir en mi corazón daño alguno. Era algo esperanzador, saber que su nombre y el de toda su familia ya no producían la sensación de miles de puñaladas clavándose en mi frágil espíritu.

Estaba situada en el centro del claro, girando sobre mí misma y mirando a mi alrededor. Cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar por mis sentimientos

-Esme, Carlise, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Alice… Edward… Todo terminó.

Mis ojos derramaron varias lágrimas traicioneras pero no me importaba, estaba sola y yo necesitaba desahogarme.

-¿Me oíste Edward? ¡Ya todo acabó! ¡Sólo eres un recuerdo más en mi mente! ¡Un recuerdo que también conseguiré borrar del todo dentro de mí!

-¿Me escuchaste estúpido? Yo, Isabella Swan te digo adiós, ya no más. Ya no más…

Y rompí a llorar, no pude soportarlo más. Me derrumbé por completo y caí de rodillas en el césped llevándome mis manos a la cara para conseguir apartar esas estúpidas lágrimas que derramaba por él, por ellos y por mí, sobre todo por mí y todo lo que sufrí por su culpa. Me quedé un rato en esa posición intentando controlarme y tranquilizarme. Conseguí dejar de llorar y mi respiración se hizo más regular. Sin embargo, un sonido me cercano a mí me hizo levantar la mirada y toparme con lo que menos esperaba ver.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? Si es la mascota de los Cullen. Y además, está solita. Toda una suerte.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver a ese vampiro en frente de mí. Brindándome una sonrisa macabra y falsa. Decidí levantarme del suelo y plantarle cara, porque yo no le tenía miedo o al menos eso era lo que quería que él creyese.

-Laurent…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_¡Ooooooh! ¿Qué pasará? ¿Qué le hará Laurent a nuestra Bella?_

_¿Qué les pareció el capi? ¿Les gustó ver a Nuestra Bella decir adiós al pasado y Mirar a delante? _

_Mil gracias por sus comentarios, me alegran por completo el día y me animan a seguir escribiendo esta historia que se la dedico a todas las que la leen. De verdad, gracias por su apoyo._

_Para las que les encantan nuestros lobitos, ellos harán su aparición en el próximo capítulo, no se lo pierdan ;)_

_Por fis, dejen sus comentarios, me harán muy feliz y me encanta saber lo que piensan. ¡Un beso!_


	9. Chapter 9

_¡Holaa! ¿Qué tal estáis chicas? Os traigo otro capitulito. Espero que os guste ^^_

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados para crear esta historia._

_Gracias por todo._

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

**CAPITULO 9.**

_Sam_ POV

Era sábado por la mañana, me había despertado temprano en mi cama completamente empapado de sudor. Estaba tumbado mirando hacia el techo de mi habitación, viendo como poco a poco la luz del amanecer se iba infiltrando a través de la ventana. Me sentía algo débil y mi temperatura estaba algo más alta de lo que normalmente era ya, y eso sí que me preocupó un poco. A mi mente vino la breve conversación que tuve con Billy respecto a mantenerme alejado de Bella. Él ya me había avisado de que cuanto más alejado y distanciado estuviese de mi compañera peor lo pasaría tanto física como psicológicamente. Era tedioso y sin duda alguna, doloroso. Además tenía un humor de perros inaguantable tanto para los demás como para mí; pura ironía que dijese que mi humor era de perros cuando yo era un lobo…

¡Vaya asco de semana! Todos estos días sin poder estar junto a Bella habían sido una tortura tanto para mí como para mi lobo. Éste último aullaba de rabia por las acciones del hombre. Me arañaba la piel a cada paso que daba cuando retrocedía para alejarme de mi mujer. ¡Joder! La echaba de menos y apenas habíamos pasado tiempo juntos. No quiero pensar qué pasará cuando la haga mía en todos los sentidos… Era tal la necesidad que sentía por volver a sentir sus manos acariciando mi piel que me he pasado casi todo el tiempo en mi forma de lobo. Era algo espantoso sentirme tan sumiso ante estas emociones, ante alguien distinto a mí. Ese deseo hacia alguien tan ajeno a mí era algo tan extraño y desconcertante ya que ella, mi Bella, podría doblegarme y liberarme al mismo tiempo de esta angustia que yo solo había creado para su propia seguridad.

Odio tener que estar al margen de la rutina de mi chica, pero necesito que me anhele, que me necesite y me extrañe como me pasa a mí con ella. Además, debía darle tiempo para que pensase en lo todo lo que pasó ese día; en todas las emociones y necesidades que padeció con mi toque. Bella debía pensar muy bien si en verdad me quería en su vida, pues una vez que me aceptase ya todo sería completamente distinto para ella y para mí. Sin duda alguna.

A parte de todo esto, estaba la manada. Ya todos, o casi todos, sabían de mi imprimación con mi nena. Me habían dado su visto bueno pero era necesario que nos reuniéramos para hablarlo tranquilamente y poder explicar todo lo que me pasaba. Cuando estaba patrullando con otros, trataba por todos los medios de no pensar en Bella y en todo lo que ocurría dentro de mí cuando ella venía a mi mente. Odiaba la falta de intimidad que sufríamos todos por ser unos lobos. Además, había que añadir que Leah no sabía nada al respecto, puesto que los chicos y yo establecidos los turnos de tal forma que yo no tuviera que coincidir nunca con ella a no ser que fuera extremadamente necesario; y los chicos no decidieron pensar en el tema cuando les tocaba patrullar con ella. Sabía que ella se lo tomaría mal, o mejor dicho, jodidamente fatal. Y esto me cabreaba, ya que ella no tenía ningún derecho sobre mí; ella tenía algo con Jake y era libre de hacer e ir a donde quisiera pero mi palabra es ley dentro de la manada ya que soy el alfa y Leah tendría que aceptar mi imprimación sí o sí, ya sea a las buenas o a las malas. Fin de la historia.

Decidí que era hora de levantarme y arreglar un poco mi casa, ya había amanecido por completo y dentro de un rato sería la reunión con toda mi manada y con Billy, él podía dar todos los detalles respecto a las leyendas que había acerca de las imprimaciones y yo podría corroborar o negar esos datos así los chicos sabrían entender mejor todo esto y estar preparados para cuando los ocurriese a ellos, aunque la mayoría no les hacía mucha gracia estar atados por siempre a una sola mujer… Críos hormonados, aunque debía de reconocer de que aun sin ser yo un crío tenía todavía las hormonas como un parque de bomberos y todo gracias a una diosa con el pelo castaño y los ojos chocolates más hermosos del planeta…. En fin, hora de desayunar y hacer limpieza.

Una vez que tuve todo listo, decidí dirigirme hacia nuestro círculo de reunión que teníamos acordado todos los muchachos y yo para hacer las respectivas reuniones. Era un sitio idóneo para nuestras charlas, ya que se encontraba lo suficientemente apartado del centro de la tribu y nos permitía hablar libremente de todo esta mierda de la licantropía. El sitio estaba formado por varios troncos alrededor de una fogata que a veces encendíamos cuando íbamos allí de noche, de la espesura de los árboles a ambos lados y el acantilado en frente. Cuando llegué vi que ya se encontraba aquí Quil, Jared y Paul, los tres se habían encargado de patrullar la noche pasada.

-Hombre, si es nuestro querido emo-alfa-Sam. ¿Qué tal enamorado?- me saludó el idiota de Paul. Le encantaba usar la imprimación para meterse conmigo.

-Déjalo Pauly, sabes que la imprimación es difícil y tú no ayudas.- Vaya, para ser Quil el más pequeño de nosotros se estaba comportando tremendamente bien conmigo en todo esto. ¡Era bueno tener un aliado! ¡Sí!

-Hola Sam, ¿no vas a saludar? ¿O es que te comió la lengua el gato? A no, es verdad, el gato no pudo ser, habrá sido tu querida Bellita.

Y ahí exploté. Nadie habla de mi chica así y de ese modo, dando a entender lo que sea que éste mierda esté dando a entender. La furia que sentía cada vez que algún tipo nombraba a mi Bella era indescriptible y solo tenía deseos de ahogarlo por el pescuezo.

-Yo te vosotros cerraba la puta boca si no os querréis ver con las bolas como corbata.

-Venga ya alfa, si sabemos que te encanta que tu chica de coma la boca, no lo niegues porque todos lo sabemos.- Dijo Embry que llegaba acompañado de Seth y Leah. Ésta última le echó una mirada fulminante al igual que yo, salvo que la mía hizo que retrocediera un poco.

-Calma Sam, hijo. No eches cuenta a estos niños, no comprenden por lo que tú estás pasando. Jacob, ponme en el sitio al lado de Sam, por favor.

Billy y Jacob se sentaron junto a mí mientras que Paul y Quil lo estaban en el tronco de al lado mío, Jared y Embry en el de al lado de Jacob y Seth y Leah en el tronco de en frente mía.

-Bien, ahora que estamos todos, creo que deberíamos comenzar con el tema que más nos apremia a todos. Sam, vuestro alfa, ha encontrado a su imprimación.- Dijo Billy con calma.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, yo no quise decir nada; estaba observando la cara de todos mis compañeros sin encontrar ninguna sorpresa en general ya que la cara de Leah era un completo poema.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que imprimaste Samuel? ¿Cuándo?- Ella era de la manada, así que debía saber los detalles que todos los demás conocían. No quería perder los estribos, era necesario que mantuviese mi control en todo momento si no quería encontrar una lucha con alguno de mis lobos.

-Imprimé el fin de semana pasado. En la playa, cuando decidí dar una vuelta para despejarme un rato y allí la encontré a ella, a mi imprimada.

-¿Quién coño es esa zorra?

-Leah Clearwater no te permito que insultes a mi mujer ¡me oyes! ¡Soy tu alfa y ella es mi imprimada! ¡Merece todos tus respetos! ¿Entendiste? O si no te las tendrás que ver conmigo y créeme, que eso no te gustará.

Todos los demás se encontraban en un silencio sepulcral, viendo como su compañera de manada metía la pata hasta el fondo conmigo, su alfa. La tensión era palpable en el ambiente y se podría cortar perfectamente con una sierra. Lo que más deseaba en estos momentos era darle un buen zarpazo a Leah por su insolencia y falta de respeto y luego irme con mi Bella. Joder, que nenaza me estoy volviendo.

-Tras este pequeño intercambio de opiniones, continuaré. Según las leyendas de nuestra tribu y como todos sabréis chicos; la imprimación es un tema poco mencionado y difícil de tratar. Por lo poco que conocemos se sabe que la imprimada de un lobo es la compañera de vida, su alma gemela y su media naranja como queráis decirlo. El lobo cuando encuentra a su pareja destinada siente una atracción sin igual por esa persona, solo existiendo el bienestar de ella por encima de todas las cosas. Es un tema muy delicado, ya que la imprimación no se decide cuándo debe de ocurrir ni por quién debe producirse; de ella es imposible librarse. Una vez que ha ocurrido, el hombre y el lobo se sentirán completos y tratarán por todos los medios conseguir la felicidad de su pareja cueste lo que cueste. La imprimación es una completa contradicción, ya que por un lado el lobo se sentirá liberado por completo de las cadenas que lo regían antes de todo y a la vez se sentirá atado de por vida al alma de la otra persona. Además, es completamente irrompible. Es para siempre.

Todos estábamos asimilando las palabras de Billy, cada uno se encontraba en su propio mundo analizando todo aquello que ocurría con la imprimación. Yo podía ver que por sus caras que a algunos les sería más fácil aceptar imprimarse cuando les llegase el momento que a otros, un claro ejemplo de que lo iba a pasar canutas sería sin duda alguna Paul. Él era un golfo empedernido y le encantaba saltar de cama en cama; yo no veía mal que lo hiciera, él era un chico soltero que sólo quiere pasarlo bien pero quizás cuando encuentre a su mujer indicada a ésta le sentaría tremendamente mal todas sus escaramuzas anteriores a ella… Espero que mi amigo consiga sobrellevarlo bien cuando le ocurra.

La cara de Jared y Embry eran distintas; ellos parecían habérselo tomado algo mejor aunque claro, conociéndolos ellos esperarían que todo un tiempo más a delante.

A Seth, Quil y Jacob ser les veía… ¿contentos? Quizás a ellos sí que les gustaba la idea de la imprimación pero aún era muy jóvenes para ella. Leah… echaba humo por la orejas simplemente, sin comentarios.

-Vaya Sam, creo que estás bien jodido alfa.- dijo Paul con la cara algo pálida- Te han cogido por las pelotas pero bien.

-Paul deja los comentarios para después. Además son completamente inservibles en estos momentos. Bien, respecto al plano físico se sabe que se producen algunos cambios. Cuando se produzca la primera unión la imprimada dejara de envejecer para así poder estar con el hombre y el lobo toda la vida de éstos. Será la única que podrá tener hijos con el lobo ya que los genes lupinos solo son compatibles con su compañera de vida, en otras palabras, le será más fácil tener descendencia con su imprimada que con otra mujer y esos niños tendrán más probabilidades de convertirse en lobos cuando sean adultos. Esto no quiere decir que toda su descendencia será un cambiaformas, pero habrá más posibilidades de que se perpetúe la especie…

Mierda, encima condenaré la vida de mis hijos con era puta existencia de protectores de la vida. Bella me odiará por esto y todo lo demás, estoy seguro, ella no me aceptará con toda esta carga de porquería que llevo a mis espaldas.

-¿Y eso no se puede evitar de alguna manera Billy?

-No creo Sam, pero quizás tus hijos no tengan que padecer la transformación y se salte una o dos generaciones en tu descendencia.

Genial, simplemente genial. Mis hijos puede que no pero mis nietos pueden sufrirlo y toda mi jodida descendencia… ¡Mierda!

-Todo esto es en cuanto a las imprimaciones normales pero hay una pequeña diferencia respecto a la imprimación de un alfa…

¿Qué? ¿También mi pobre Bella va a tener que pasar por algo más insufrible aun? Joder, me odio más que nunca y todavía no sé a qué mierda se refiere Billy.

-Billy dilo ya de una jodida vez, la mierda de tensión me está poniendo de un humor muchísimo peor de lo que ya estoy.

-Está bien, ¿alguno conoce la historia de Nodin?

Todos negamos con cara de desconcierto. Nadie había escuchado alguna vez ese nombre. ¿Qué tenía que ver con todo este tema?

-Veo que no, aunque es comprensible ya que es una historia muy antigua que solo los protectores deben conocer.

_Nodin era hijo de Adriel y Aiyana. Su abuelo Enyeto era uno de los originarios lobos, el cual transmitió sus genes lupinos a su hijo aunque éste no sufrió transformación alguna a lo largo de toda su vida. Sin embargo Nodin sí se convirtió en lobo y llegó a ser el alfa más querido y respetados por todos los componentes de su manada y la tribu. Era justo y razonable, hábil en la guerra y un gran luchador en el combate. Su vida giraba en torno a la tribu y su manada, buscando el bienestar de todos._

_Hasta que un día la encontró a ella, a Tala. Nodin la encontró lavando en la orilla del río cuando iba a reunirse con Tage, el jefe de la tribu vecina. Su lobo se removió nada más verla y supo que ella era su compañera destinada para toda la vida. _

_En cuanto el tiempo lo permitió Nodin pidió la mano de Tala para convertirla en su mujer y así hacerla su esposa para los ojos de todos los demás. Tala aceptó la naturaleza de Nodin; eran una de las parejas más queridas y envidiadas por el amor que se profesaban. _

_Pero allá afuera se encontraban sus enemigos inmortales: los fríos. Los protectores siempre atentos ante posibles ataques, protegiendo a su pueblo y a sus familias. Nodin y su manada llevaban un tiempo tras la pista de un vampiro que llevaban rondando las tierras por algún tiempo. Sin embargo el vampiro siempre huía en cada ocasión que lo acorralaban y ahora junto a él viajaba otra chupasangre. En una de las persecuciones que Nodin realizó con su manada para atrapar al vampiro dejaron una vía de entrada descuidada, dando así una oportunidad de ataque a la pareja del frío para matar a los habitantes del pueblo. _

_La vampira estaba decidida a hacer sufrir a Nodin por los continuos ataques que padecían ella y su pareja cuando decidían comer. Así que siguió el olor del alfa de los lobos y llegó hasta el hogar de éste. En la casa pudo observar a una hermosa mujer con el pelo negro y liso hasta la cintura jugando con tres niños pequeños. No había dudas, esos eran la mujer de Nodin y sus descendientes._

_Decidió entrar para conseguir su venganza, decidida a encontrar diversión en el sufrimiento de los demás. Sin embargo, la vampira no esperaba que Tala le plantase cara aun siendo una simple humana. Tala no pensaba dejar a la chupasangre salirse con la suya, defendería a sus hijos y a su hogar por encima de todas las cosas, incluso aunque tuviese que perder la vida en el camino. Pero el destino tenía una idea completamente distinta para ella. Gracias al lazo de la imprimación, Nodin, al ser el alfa de la manada, pudo transferirle a su mujer la capacidad de transformación, provocando que cuando la vampira fue a atacar a Tala, ésta se convirtiera en lobo y se enfrentara como iguales a la fría._

_Nodin y su manada consiguió acabar con el vampiro, sin embargo, él notaba que el peligro no había cesado. A través del lazo de imprimación sintió como su mujer estaba en peligro. Corrió veloz a su hogar y la imagen que encontró fue la más sorprendente de todas: Tala, convertida en loba terminando de descuartizar el frío cuerpo de la vampira. _

_Desde esa ocasión, Tala pudo convertirse en loba siempre que lo deseó. Y junto con Nodin cuidaban sus tierras como la pareja alfa._

-Lo más sorprendente de todo esto, es que Nodin y Tala desaparecieron con los años, decidiendo dar paso a las siguientes generaciones de la Push. No sin antes, dar a conocer al siguiente alfa de la posibilidad de conversión de su pareja. Desde entonces, la mujer del alfa tiene la opción de llegar a ser su igual en todos los aspectos de la vida.

Imposible, esto es completamente imposible. ¿Por ser el alfa, Bella será capaz de convertirse en una loba? ¿Tal como Leah? Joder, esto es una completa mierda. Joder, joder, joder. He condenado a mi Bella.

Pero, ¿por qué el lobo se alegraba? ¿Acaso no veía lo que le iba a ocurrir a Bella? No, por lo visto no. Él solo me mostraba la oportunidad de Bella corriendo en forma de loba junto a mí por el bosque… Dios, eso sí que era una imagen completamente hermosa.

-Entonces, ¿mi mujer va a ser una loba?

-Si ella quiere, puede serlo Sam. Pero únicamente ocurrirá cuando tú y ella estéis completamente unidos y la imprimación esté aceptada al cien por cien por ambas partes. Además, ella será la que tenga la última palabra en ello.

-Esto es una jodida mierda. Samuel, ¿por qué no vuelves conmigo y dejas a un lado toda esta porquería? Además, ¿quién es esa estúpida mujer?

-Leah, no volveré en la vida contigo; entérate de una puta vez. Estoy enamorado de Bella y es imposible que me fije en otra mujer el resto de mi vida.

-¿Queeeeeee? ¿Te has imprimado de esa jodida zorra de Swan? ¿La niñita buena del policía? ¿La estúpida mojigata esa?

No pude más. Simplemente no pude controlarme más.

Me abalancé sobre Leah, tomándola por el cuello y alzándola de tal manera que sus pies no tocasen el suelo. Por la fuerza de la gravedad y la de mi mano, ella estaba ahogándose poco a poco; haciendo que el color de su cara fuese convirtiéndose en color rojo y su respiración cada vez más agitada.

-¡Sam! ¡Sam! ¡Déjala! ¡Vas a conseguir matarla! ¡Tú eres un buen hombre, no lo hagas!

Yo lo quería, lo deseaba. Ansiaba terminar con la vida de Leah Clearwater, la cual estaba por completo en mis manos.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¡Voilá! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? ¡Por fis denme su opinión y su apoyo! Disculpen si hay alguna falta de ortografía -.-"_

_Gracias por el comentario Culle-21-gladys^^_

_¡Bienvenidas chicas nuevas! Mil gracias por uniros Laramm94 y marieisahale _

_Gracias a todas por seguir esta historia que aunque sea yo la escritora es por completo dedicada a vosotras =)_

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. ¡Comenten xfis! ^^_


	10. Chapter 10

_¡Holaaa de nuevo! Ya les traigo otro capi de nuestra historia ^^ _

_Espero que les guste._

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados para crear esta historia._

_Gracias por todo._

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

**CAPITULO 10.**

_Sam POV._

_Me abalancé sobre Leah, tomándola por el cuello y alzándola de tal manera que sus pies no tocasen el suelo. Por la fuerza de la gravedad y la de mi mano, ella estaba ahogándose poco a poco; haciendo que el color de su cara fuese convirtiéndose en color rojo y su respiración cada vez más agitada._

_-¡Sam! ¡Sam! ¡Déjala! ¡Vas a conseguir matarla! ¡Tú eres un buen hombre, no lo hagas!_

_Yo lo quería, lo deseaba. Ansiaba terminar con la vida de Leah Clearwater, la cual estaba por completo en mis manos._

Nadie se atrevía a acercarse a mí en estos momentos; yo sabía perfectamente que todos estaban atemorizados por lo que pudiera hacerle a Leah, pero ella se lo había buscado con sus estúpidos comentarios de mierda.

-¿Ahora qué Leah? ¿Ahora qué debería hacer yo después de todo lo que has dicho de mi compañera? No tienes ningún derecho a decir nada sobre ella, ninguno ¿me oyes, estúpida perra? He estado soportando por todo este tiempo todas las mierdas que han pasado por tu cabeza, tu actitud de femme fatale dolida porque lo nuestro terminó cuando ¡tú fuiste la única culpable!

Apreté un poco más su cuello, sabiendo que le estaba siendo más difícil cada vez coger aire a sus pulmones. Mi mano le dejaría una marca bastante fea en su cuello pero me importaba un carajo. Todavía estaba a tiempo de matarla con un simple apretón más de mi mano y terminaría con este problema absurdo que era la presencia de Leah en la manada.

-Óyeme bien, porque sólo te lo repetiré una vez, Leah. Nunca más, en toda tu jodida existencia vuelvas a dirigirte de la forma en que lo has hecho a mi mujer ¿entendido? Es una orden que te doy como tu alfa y como el jefe de la tribu, tú sabes perfectamente las consecuencias que ocasionaría que infringieses una orden directa de tu superior en la manada: destierro de por vida. Así tenlo en cuenta para la próxima vez, porque perderás lo poco que te queda en tu vida.

Y así sin más, la solté. Haciendo que ella cayese de rodillas contra el suelo del círculo. Leah tosía y respiraba fuertemente tratando de recuperar el aire perdido en sus pulmones. Los demás observaban la escena que ocurría en frente de sus ojos sin atreverse a decir una sola palabra. Eran listos, sin lugar a dudas; ya que ellos podrían ser perfectamente los siguientes en mi descarga de ira. Necesitaba irme de aquí, dejar que mi lobo tomase el control por completo de mí. Estaba llegando a mi límite, o quizás lo había pasado ya. No podía dejar más tiempo a Bella fuera de mi vida. Era el momento, sí o sí.

-Jacob, llévate a Leah y cuídala, ella es responsabilidad tuya. Paul y Jared encargaros de que las cosas se mantengan en orden en la tribu, necesito a mi lobo en estos momentos. No os transforméis ninguno, yo me encargaré de patrullar. Se acabó la reunión.

Salí de allí corriendo hacia la espesura del bosque. Necesitaba ese resguardo en estos momentos, ansiaba perderme en el territorio de caza de mi lobo. La furia que sentía en estos momentos me embargaba por completo. Nadie se metería con mi imprimación. Jamás.

Corrí hasta que me hube alejado bastante del poblado y dejé a mi lobo hacer su aparición. Avancé, corrí y arrollé con todo lo que encontraba a mi paso. El lobo odiaba la actitud del hombre, él necesitaba a su compañera en estos momentos era la única capaz de calmarla en medio de cualquier tormenta. Le urgía reclamarla ya, tenerla para él solo y alejarla de todos los males que podrían haber a su alrededor. _Ella es mía, es mi hembra, ella es mi loba. Ve a por ella, hazla nuestra por siempre, es nuestro derecho. De nadie más. _

Las palabras del lobo hacían eco en mi mente, él llevaba toda la razón y esta vez no iba a negarle por más tiempo sus deseos. Ya que los míos eran los mismos. Solo había que pensar en la siguiente jugada.

Estuve patrullando durante toda la mañana hasta que un olor repugnante llegó a mis fosas nasales. Esto era lo que realmente necesitaba en estos momentos. Encontrarme con un estúpido chupasangre distinto a los Cullen. Era perfecto para llevar a cabo mi desfogue y así de paso matar dos pájaros de un tiro. La sanguijuela se encontraba en el territorio de los lobos y, por tanto, tenía vía libre para eliminarlo.

Seguí el rastro hasta toparme con un claro del cual procedía el inconfundible olor de ella… De mi Bella. ¿Qué cojones hacía ella con un chupasangre en mitad del bosque? ¿Acaso ansiaba morir? ¿O es qué se conocían? Joder, esto era una completa mierda. Al menos no le había hecho daño. Aún. Porque sin lugar a dudas, el chupasangre la ve como un suculento bocado.

Me acerqué sigilosamente hacía el claro. Me encontraba agazapado entre las hierbas y las ramas de los árboles a la espera de poder lanzarme a la yugular del bicharraco asqueroso ese. Parecía que ellos dos estaban teniendo una conversación…

¿Pero de qué cojones se puede hablar con un vampiro? ¿De qué tipo de sangre le gusta más? ¿Si cero negativo o positivo? Mi compañera iba a tener un serio problema conmigo después de que todo esto termine. ¿Cómo se le ocurre estar solo con un muerto sanguinario? Urgh, mi compañera no tiene sentido de supervivencia.

_Ataca, ¿qué haces aquí parado? ¿A qué esperas? _Mi lobo no comprendía que estaba haciendo parado en medio de la vegetación sabiendo que nuestra mujer estaba a un paso de la muerte pero las palabras que llegaron a mis oídos procedentes de Bella me hicieron esperar al momento adecuado y sentirme tremendamente orgulloso de mi chica.

-Ellos no estarán pero hay lobos aquí, cuidándome y protegiéndome.

Y aunque ella no lo sabía, yo estaba en estos momentos cuidando de ella y sintiéndome feliz (aunque fuese un poco fuera de lugar en esta situación) porque ella confiaba en mí y en mi manada para cuidarla. Sí, definitivamente ella es mía.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Bella POV_

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? Si es la mascota de los Cullen. Y además, está solita. Toda una suerte.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver a ese vampiro en frente de mí. Brindándome una sonrisa macabra y falsa. Decidí levantarme del suelo y plantarle cara, porque yo no le tenía miedo o al menos eso era lo que quería que él creyese.

-Laurent…

-Oh sí ricura, ese soy yo y veo que me recuerdas todo un halago para mí, my lady. –Y como si fuera una broma macabra me hizo una reverencia en mi dirección.

Debo mantener la calma, no todo está perdido. Debo pensar fríamente en mi próximo paso, aunque no es que tengas muchas opciones… ¡No tengo ninguna!

-Y dime, ¿qué haces aquí tan solita en el bosque? ¿Acaso te has perdido? Yo puedo guiarte, aunque quizás no te haga mucha gracia hacia donde yo quiero llevarte.- Sabía que preguntarle sería caer en su juego, pero aun así decidí hacerlo, tengo que ganar tiempo; quizás Jake ande cerca…

-¿Dónde quieres llevarme?

-Oh por supuesto my lady, ya me advirtieron de tu adorable curiosidad y debo decir que llevaban razón. Es muy agradable encontrar una comida tan entretenida como tú.

-¿Quién te dijo de mí? Y no has respondido a mi pregunta Laurent.

-No puede decirte quien fue, pero puedo decirte que me voy a divertir mucho jugando contigo hasta llevarte al límite de la muerte.

Esto cada vez se estaba poniendo peor, sin ninguna duda peor para mí y mi vida. Piensa Bella, piensa en algo que desvíe la atención de su propósito.

-Y dime Laurent, ¿qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo?

-Oh mi pequeño alimento, simplemente he estado vagabundeando por ahí. Pasando el tiempo como cualquier inmortal, entreteniéndome con las cosas…

-¿Qué cosas?

-¿De verdad quieres saber?

-Sí, dime.- Ante mi respuesta, Laurent rió. La postura de su cuerpo era relajada pero sus ojos no se apartaban en ningún momento de mi cuerpo. Analizaba cada gesto que yo hacía y sus ojos se volvían más rojos por momentos. Su oscura piel brillaba bajo la luz del sol haciéndolo ver como un diamante negro. Él era un depredador jugando con su presa, y muy a mi pesar esa presa era yo.

-Pasé una temporada con Victoria, ¿Te acuerdas de ella? Ella sin lugar a dudas de acuerda de ti muchísimo. A fin de cuentas tú provocaste que su compañero muriese.

-¡Yo no fui! ¡Fue James quien se buscó morir!

-Sí, James a veces era muy impulsivo. Pero era un buen amigo de cacería, lo compartíamos todo.

-¿Todo? ¿Incluso la…sangre?

Laurent estalló a carcajadas por mi pregunta. ¿Qué coño le hacía gracia a este?

-Oh pequeña Bella, eres tan inocente. Seguro que tu querido Edward ni te tocó ningún pelo cuando te tuvo como su mascota. Cuando me refiero a todo es a todo. Sangre, torturar, matar, lastimar, follar, jugar con las víctimas, Victoria… Sí, no me mires con esa cara. ¿Crees que los tres no follábamos? Pues siento desilusionarte, pero cuando uno es vampiro llega un momento en que las cosas más simples no son suficientes y deseas… ¿qué palabra sería la más acertada? A sí, probar. Victoria era la pareja de James pero a él y a mí nos gustaba follar juntos y si alguien quería participar pues adelante, bienvenida sea.

Yo en estos momentos me daban ganas de vomitar. Las imágenes que se formaban en mi mente con las palabras de Laurent me revolvían el estómago ¿torturar? ¿Lastimar? ¿A tanto llegaba su aburrimiento que no se contentaban con matar a la gente que además debían infravalorarlas hasta ese grado? Era repulsiva la facilidad con que hablaba de la crueldad con la que trataba a sus víctimas.

Cuando los vi a los tres por primera vez supuse que eran un trío en todos los sentidos pero no que eran James y Laurent los protagonistas y Victoria la invitada… Quizás el lazo de Victoria y James no era tan fuerte como suponía.

-Pequeña niña, ¿tu cabecita no puede digerir el que tres vampiros se acuesten juntos? Pues siento decirte que en los aquelarres de vampiros en los que he estado, las orgías eran lo más divertido del mundo y me apuesto lo que sea que tus queridos Cullen las hacían.

-Eso no es verdad. Ellos son una familia y cada uno tiene su pareja…

-¿Has estado presente en toda la coexistencia de ellos para hacer esa afirmación? Que Edward fuese un mojigato no quiere decir que el resto lo fuese…

¡Urgh! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¿Cómo he llegado a la situación en la que estoy hablando con un vampiro en mitad del bosque sobre sexo?

-Entonces, ¿a qué has venido?

-Oh, claro que descortés. Mi propósito era hacerte una visita y saldar una cuenta pendiente.

-¿Cuenta pendiente?- Ante esto sonrió con disimulo.

-Por supuesto, mataste a James y eso tengo que devolvértelo. Aunque a Victoria no le hará mucha gracia.

-¿Por qué?

-Victoria desea vengar su muerte, y si supieras todo lo que desea hacerte… Me agradecerás que sea yo el que acabe contigo.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo. Moriré algún día, no tienes que molestarte por ello.

-¡No es molestia! ¿Sabes cuánto voy a disfrutar el sabor de tu sangre cayendo por mi garganta? Simplemente pensarlo y se me hace la boca agua.

Yo tragué seco, parecía como si estuviésemos hablando del tiempo…

-No puedes hacer eso.

-¿A no? ¿Cómo qué no? Claro que puedo, los estúpidos Cullen te abandonaron a tu suerte y ellos ahora no están aquí para proteger a su mascota.

-Ellos no estarán pero hay lobos aquí, cuidándome y protegiéndome.- No iba a dejar que estuviese tan seguro de sus pasos.

A él pareció cambiársele su expresión, pasó de una de autosuficiencia a otra de preocupación. Parecía que esos de los lobos lo inquietaron.

-¿Lobos? ¿Aquí? ¿Cómo es eso posible? No es posible, me estas mintiendo pequeño almuerzo.

-No lo hago. Mi amigo es un lobo y forma parte de una manada. Ellos me protegen.

Laurent comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro con los brazos cruzados tras la espalda pensando seguramente en su próximo movimiento. Y de pronto se giró hacia mí y me dirigió una sonrisa espeluznante.

-Quizás haya lobos pero yo puedo disfrutar de la diversión antes de que ellos aparezcan…

Un sudor frío recorrió mi espalda cuando lo vi frente a mí separados apenas por dos metros. Sus ojos se habían vuelto completamente rojos oscuros, casi negros. Eso solo significaba una cosa: había llegado la hora de morir…

Pero todo ocurrió muy deprisa. De repente vi un borrón de pelo negro sobre Laurent. El rugido que provino de ese animal fue tal que me hizo caer en la hierba y echarme hacia atrás. Laurent trató de liberarse de la bestia pero el animal lo mordía por el cuello haciendo que la cabeza del vampiro se fuese separando poco a poco de su cuerpo.

Solo se oían rugidos y gritos de dolor, la lucha era evidente que iba a ser ganada por el lobo gigante. Cuando le cortó la cabeza por completo a Laurent, la lanzó lejos del cuerpo y comenzó a descuartizar el resto de miembros. Yo hundí mi cabeza entre las rodillas y mis brazos envolvieron mi cabeza.

Solo podía oír una especie de chirrido metálico, seguramente fruto de los dientes del animal descuartizando al cuerpo. Cuando todo sonido hubo acabado, decidí levantar mi cabeza para encontrarme con algo completamente inesperado: un hombre dándome la espalda completamente desnudo haciendo una hoguera. Los trozos de Laurent estaban desperdigados por todo el claro. El hombre me era muy familiar, y mi corazón no paraba de latir rápido ante la imagen de su ancha espalda.

Toda esta situación me sobrepasaba pero para lo que no estaba preparada era para lo que ocurrió cuando el hombre se giró. No podía ser; no era posible que ese hombre fuese… Sam.

Él fue recogiendo los miembros desperdigados por ahí y fue echándolos a la hoguera improvisada que hizo; él estaba ajeno a mi atenta mirada, fuertemente concentrado en su labor de hacer desaparecer todo rastro de vampiro.

Una vez hubo acabado, Sam se giró hacia mí dejándome verle en toda su esplendorosa desnudez… Era simplemente asombroso, era único. Sam era sin lugar a dudas el sueño húmedo de toda chica y yo tenía el privilegio de poderlo observar.

Poco a poco fue acercándose a mí sin apartar la mirada en ningún momento de mis ojos. Eran negros, oscuros y dejaban ver que estaba completamente enfadado y ¿preocupado?

Creo que me he metido en líos. Otra vez.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Voilá! ¿Qué os pareció el capítulo? Tuvimos una especie de mini entrevista con el vampiro xD_

_Os aseguro que a partir de ahora ya habrá muchos momentos de nuestra chica y nuestro espectacular lobito. En breve subirá la temperatura, solo aviso…_

_¿Os ha gustado? ¡Por fis denme su opinión! Disculpen si hay alguna falta de ortografía -.-"_

_Gracias a _Cullen-21-gladys_,_ marieisahale_ y a _Mareliz Luna_ por su comentarios. Gracias!_

_Me alegran un montón que dejen sus reviews._

_También quería dar las gracias a una personita muy especial que me ha agregado a su lista de escritores favoritos, mi orgullo se subió mucho ¡gracias! =)_

_Y gracias a __**Alejandra-Whitlock98, CaroBereCullen, Coriina, Cullen-21-gladys, LisbesthCullen1993, Mareliz Luna, Marina Cullen87, Natuchi23, Tanya Masen Cullen, danii Cullen-Tsukino, marieisahale, moniswan, Andromeda-170, Danny Ordaz, Haruna1998, Kidaraka, Laramm94, Somela, constanzalmy, darky1995, pasch. **__Sois las mejores ^^_


	11. Chapter 11

_¡Holaaaaa nenas! Ya les traigo otro capi de nuestra historia. ¿Pronto verdad? xD _

_Espero que les guste._

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados para crear esta historia._

_Gracias por todo._

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

**CAPÍTULO 11.**

_Sam POV_

¿Cómo se le ocurría quedarse allí parada sin más mientras un lobo gigante mataba delante de ella a un vampiro? Pondré la excusa de que se quedó en shock ante todo lo que pasó. No todos los días ves el desmembramiento de un chupasangre a manos de un lobo que resulta ser un hombre…

Sin embargo me sentía tremendamente furioso con su actitud. ¿Sola con un puto chupasangre? ¿En medio del bosque? ¿Qué coño se le pasaba por la cabeza a mi compañera? No lo sé, simplemente no tengo ni puta idea. Pero mi chica se iba a enterar, oh sí, se iba a enterar de lo que era ponerse en peligro así sin más siendo la compañera de un alfa.

Estaba completamente desnudo delante suya, caminando hacia ella tal y como mi madre me trajo al mundo. Pude ver con gran satisfacción como mi nena me devoraba con los ojos, sin perderse ningún detalle de mi anatomía. Oh sí, en definitiva yo no le era indiferente a mi mujer pero aun así seguía estando tremendamente cabreado con ella. ¡Es una atracción para el peligro!

En cuanto estuve a menos de un metro de distancia de Bella me lancé sobre ella haciendo que se sobresaltara. Caímos hacia atrás en la hierba conmigo encima de mi chica. Tomé sus muñecas y las coloqué por encima de su cabeza. Mis ojos no se apartaban en ningún momento de su cara; sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par mirándome con sorpresa por la posición en la que nos encontrábamos en menos de dos segundos. Mi cara estaba a pocos centímetros de la hermosura de la suya; con su piel tan blanca, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus labios entreabiertos y esos ojos chocolate que me volvían loco. Y su olor… Era el puto cielo estar así con ella…

¡Joder no! Ahora no es momento de irme por ese camino tan placentero; ahora tenía que echarle una buena bronca por su actitud tan descuidada. ¡Ha estado a punto de morir mierda!

-¿Qué coño hacías tu sola en mitad del bosque Bella? ¿Y con un puto vampiro de mierda? ¿Cómo cojones se te ocurre ir a pasear tu sola por el puñetero bosque sabiendo que existen esas asquerosas sanguijuelas? ¿En? ¡Dímelo!

-Y-yo no-no p-

-¡No me mientas Bella! ¿Sabes el puto susto que me has dado con esto? Cuando te he encontrado en el prado charlando tan tranquilamente con la sanguijuela me han entrado las siete mil cosas… Por poco me muero del susto. ¿A quién se le ocurre tener una mísera conversación siquiera con esos muertos andantes? Ah, sí claro; no me había dado cuenta: ¡a ti!

-¡No fue queriendo Sam!

-¿Qué no fue queriendo? ¡Qué no fue queriendo! ¡Es lo único que me faltaba escuchar en esta mierda de día! Vamos, me llego a enterar que has quedado con un puto chupasangre y yo como me llamo Samuel te secuestro y te ato a mi cama hasta el fin de los días Isabella.

-¡No fue así!

-¿Entonces? Explícamelo Bella.

Creo que ambos éramos demasiado conscientes de que yo estaba completamente desnudo colocado entre las piernas de mi nena…. Joder, y encima me empalmo. Lo que faltaba, que asuste más a mi Bella.

-Yo… Me había levantado algo mal después de una pesadilla y necesitaba despejarme y salir de mi casa, así que decidí venir a este prado donde solía venir con… Con… Edward.

-¿Con él? ¿A todo esto se reduce Bella? ¿Aun amas a ese hijo de puta que te abandonó?

Mierda, la acabo de cagar, los ojos de mi nena se habían aguado por mis palabras pero es que oírla nombrar a otro hombre que no era yo… Era tremendamente doloroso, los putos celos de mierda me ciegan, odio que haya estado con ese asqueroso chupasangre, me mata pensar que haya podido estar así de cerca con ella como lo estoy yo ahora…

-Lo siento nena, no quería hablarte en ese tono pero es que ¡me vuelves loco de remate! Me jode que te pongas en peligro tu sola. –Traté de sonar lo más suave posible, no quería asustarla, mi chica es como una muñequita pequeña- ¿Por qué viniste?

-Yo… Sam… Es que…Yo

-Calma pequeña, estás a salvo y estás aquí conmigo. Nada pasará. Cuéntame nena, háblame.-Necesitaba que confiase en mí, que se abriera y entendiera que me tiene como su apoyo, que estoy con ella desde ahora y para siempre cuidándola en todos los aspectos de su vida.

Bella solo asintió, su linda boca tenía hecho un pequeño puchero y sus ojos reflejaban preocupación pero al mismo tiempo mostraban una gran seguridad en algo que se me escapaba…

-Yo… Decidí que era el momento más adecuado para decir el adiós definitivo a todo lo que me unía a los Cullen. Era ya hora de cerrar la puerta por completo a esa parte de mi pasado Sam, ya no más.

Yo me quedé en shock ante tal confesión. ¿De verdad mi chica iba a dejar por completo esos recuerdos? ¿Y por qué? ¿Qué le ocurrió para cambiar de parecer?

-¿Por qué pequeña? Es decir, no me malentiendas, me parece perfecto pero ¿por qué ahora y no antes? Cuéntamelo Bella, cuéntame el motivo por el que has tomado la decisión.

-Tú.-Me susurró mi nena mirando a mis ojos, roja como un tomate y mordiéndose los labios de la manera más endemoniadamente perfecta.

Y con esa simple palabra mis pocas defensas cayeron del todo. Sin pensarlo dos veces me lancé a sus labios besándolos con todas las ansias y desesperación que había sufrido durante toda esta semana por mi culpa, porque solo yo era el culpable de que no haya podido disfrutar de la compañía de mi mujer.

Nos besábamos con pasión, con lujuria, con un hambre tan descomunal que es imposible de explicar. Yo seguía teniendo sus muñecas puestas por encima de su cabeza, su cuerpo estaba completamente amoldado al mío, nuestras lenguas batallaban a ver cuál era la que conseguía llevar el control; las piernas de Bella estaban a cada lado de mi cadera. Mi erección se encontraba justo en todo el centro de mi mujer, el cual exudaba un calor tremendamente placentero… Moría por hundirme en ella y hacerla gritar mi nombre por el placer que le brindaba. Bella comenzó a mover sus caderas de una manera enloquecedora haciendo que mi polla se restregara por la tela de sus pantalones y volviéndome aún más loco por ella.

Mantuve sus muñecas agarradas con mi mano izquierda mientras mi mano derecha descendió hasta su cabeza y hundí mis dedos en la espesura de su pelo haciendo que sus labios se fundieran más aún con los míos. Mordí suavemente su lengua haciendo que Bella gimiese en mi boca, ese sonido tan maravilloso debía ser como la puta música celestial de los ángeles…

Rompí el beso terminándolo con una mordida en su labio inferior y calmándolo enseguida con mi lengua; haciendo que Bella gimiese de nuevo. La visión que tenía frente a mí no se borraría de mi memoria en la vida: mi mujer con sus ojos llenos de lujuria, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus labios rojos por mis besos y su respiración tan irregular como la mía… Era un maldito suertudo. Mi lobo arañaba mi piel deseando tomar el control de la situación, pero no podía dejarlo hacer eso. Debía seguir manteniendo la cordura (aunque fuese una poca) para dejar las cosas completamente claras con Bella.

-Nena… Dios, eres perfecta. Pero tú y yo tenemos que hablar-la cara de Bella se ensombreció un poco al escuchar mis palabras, y a mí me dio algo cuando la vi así, la imprimación me está volviendo una nenita total _¿y qué más da? Ya tenemos con nosotros a nuestra loba, a todo lo demás que le den_. ¡Qué jodida razón llevaba mi lobo!

-No, no, no Isabella; no pongas esa cara. Necesitamos hablar sobre nosotros, ¿o acaso ves normal lo que has visto hace apenas unos momentos cuando un lobo ha matado a un vampiro? ¿Aceptas que sea un lobo? ¿No estás asustada de mí?

-¿Por qué debería estarlo? Eres un lobo como Jacob, me has salvado de Laurent y tú nunca me haría daño ¿verdad que no?

-Antes me cortaría una mano yo mismo nena, y ni se te ocurra nombrar a ese asqueroso chupasangre. ¿Qué coño hacía aquí?

-Él venía a buscarme, quería ma-matarme…

-Si no lo hubiera quemado créeme que en estos momentos lo despedazaría más aun todavía.

-Pero ya lo has matado y te has deshecho de él, me has salvado más de tres veces la vida Sam, y eso es algo impagable.

Sé que el tema era grave pero tener bajo mi cuerpo a Bella hacía que mi mente se fuera por otros caminos más… Pecaminosos. Sonreí de lado y me acerqué a ella haciendo que nuestras narices se rozasen.

-Yo creo que sí es pagable y créeme tanto tú como yo lo disfrutaríamos al máximo muñeca.

Bella sufrió un fuerte sonrojo y el olor de su excitación se intensificó aún más si cabe. Joder, olía tremendamente genial, cómo deseaba hundir mi lengua en su sexo y beber todo su sabor hasta hacer que se corriera en mi boca… Pura membresía para mis sentidos. Volvimos a besarnos como si el mundo dependiera de ello, la lengua de Bella rozó mis labios pidiendo permiso para entrar en mi boca y yo gustoso se lo di; sin embargo como soy un maldito troglodita, volví a recuperar el control haciendo que mi lengua se moviese como un reflejo de lo que mi miembro haría en su centro cuando la tuviese completamente desnuda en mi territorio no en este prado lleno de los restos carbonizados de un puto vampiro y de los recuerdos de otro de ellos…

-Bella, preciosa deberíamos irnos de aquí y hablar más calmados en otro sitio, porque sinceramente mi autocontrol está pendiendo de un hilo y tenemos que hablar de demasiadas cosas que ocurren entre tú y yo. ¿Te gustaría conocer mi hogar?

Reconozco que estaba nervioso, sería la primera vez que ella visitaría mi territorio y sinceramente deseaba retenerla allí por siempre y no dejarla marchar nunca más.

-Me encantaría, pero ¿cómo iremos? Yo he dejado la camioneta cerca de aquí; quizás podríamos ir en ella hasta tu casa.

-Nena sé que te has dado cuenta pero veo que no te acuerdas que estoy completamente desnudo y a mí me encanta que me veas pero sería un poco raro ir viajando en tu camioneta sin ropa.

-¡Oh! Tienes razón- Y ese sonrojo tan lindo volvió a aparecer en la cara de mi chica… Joder, era tan hermosa que dolía incluso mirarla.

Por mi mente se cruzó una idea algo arriesgada pero de toda forma fantástica, que haría tanto a mí como a mi lobo los más felices del mundo _oh, sí; hazlo. Ella debe verme y yo deseo sentirla._

-Bella ¿te gustaría ver a mi lobo? Te juro que no te haré ningún daño. Además, así podré llevarte hasta mi casa sin ningún problema. ¿Quieres?- Vi su cara de indecisión por unos momentos y a mí me entró un pánico asqueroso, no quería que me temiese, no quiero que me rechace, ansiaba que me aceptase- La camioneta haré que alguno de los chicos la recojan después, no tienes que preocuparte. Bella si no quieres no pasa nada, no es neces-

-¡No! ¡Yo deseo verte Sam! Quiero ver a tu lobo y quiero que me lleves. Confío en ti- Mi nena me dedicó una sonrisa tan deslumbrante que hizo que todas mis inseguridades se evaporasen. Le devolví la sonrisa y acuné su delicado rostro con mis manos y le di un suave beso en los labios.

-Gracias Bella, eres lo mejor que me ha podido pasar.

Me levanté del suelo y dejé que Bella contemplase mi desnudez de nuevo… Me estoy volviendo un maldito exhibicionista, joder…. Bah, qué más dará. Bella me miraba desde la hierba y sus ojos me mostraban sus sentimientos hacia a mí en estos momentos: ternura y pasión. Le ofrecí mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse y ella gustosa la tomó. La volví a acercar a mí y le di un corto beso en los labios y otro en la frente. Bella estaba nerviosa cuando me separé de ella y para relajarla tanto a ella como a mí le dije antes de transfórmame:

-Nena, voy a disfrutar como un loco que me cabalgues como solo tú serás capaz de hacer.

Tras eso, dejé salir a mi lobo. La cara de Bella cuando me vio en mi forma lupina fue impagable. Me miraba con asombro, con ternura, con admiración…. Yo me quedé en la posición la que me encontraba, quieto sin hacer ningún movimiento, dejando que mi chica me viera perfectamente por primera vez en forma de lobo.

_Ella es mía, es mi hembra y la voy a tener solo para mí por siempre, solo es y será ella hasta el fin de mi existencia, nunca podrá ser eclipsada por nada ni nadie. Mía…_

Decidí acercarme a ella despacio, para que supiera de antemano mis movimientos. No quería asustarla y que saliera corriendo en dirección contraria a mí, no lo soportaría verla huir por mi culpa. Bella también iba acercándose a mí con pasos lentos pero seguros hasta que ambos nos quedamos frente por frente el uno del otro. Ella levantó su mano despacio hasta mi cabeza, la cual acarició con sumo cuidado y con suavidad. Yo no lo pude resistir y me acerqué a su caricia. El sentir sus manos sobre mi pelaje era la gloria…

-Sam, eres hermoso como lobo…- Y las cosas que decían me subían más si cabía mi ego.

Bella siguió tocándome durante un buen rato; deslizando sus manos por detrás de mis orejas haciendo que ronronease como un estúpido gatito. La cara de mi nena ante ese sonido fue de sorpresa y de una felicidad tan inocente como la de una niña de cinco años.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Ronroneaste lobito? ¡Hazlo otra vez! ¡Otra vez!

Y así, el espectador que nos mirase, vería a una hermosa ninfa acariciando a un enorme lobo negro el cual ronroneaba por las caricias recibidas y por darle el gusto a su diosa personal.

-Sam… ¿me llevas a tu hogar?

Yo solo pude ronronear más fuerte ante su reclamación, estaba eufórico por ello. Di varias vueltas completas alrededor de ella, dejando que mi olor se impregnase más aún en su piel y en su ropa. Bella reía y giraba sobre sí misma para ir al ritmo mío, cosa que hizo que se marease un poco.

-¡Sam! ¡Me vas a conseguir marear del todo! ¡Vamos llévame lobito!

Dejé que se montase en mi lomo, ella se echó sobre mí un poco haciendo que su cuerpo quedara más pegado al mío ofreciéndome una sensación deliciosa, sus manitas se agarraron de mi pelaje fuertemente y cuando estuve seguro de que ella no se caería comencé a trotar rápidamente hacia mi territorio.

Correr por el bosque con Bella sobre mí, era una experiencia casi religiosa. Saber que confiaba en mí, que me aceptaba con toda la carga de ser un lobo, que no le daba asco, que admitía que yo era importante para ella… Todo eso y más me hacían sentir el hombre más feliz de la tierra… Joder, sueno más cursi que una nenaza; la que me van a dar los chicos de la manada…

Cuando llegamos a las cercanías de mi casa reduje la velocidad poco a poco, haciendo que mi Bella relajase su agarre en mí. Aunque eso me alivió también me molestó; odiaba no sentir su fuerza y posesión en mí… Sí, un puto tontaina me he vuelto.

Paré en frente de la puerta trasera de mi casa, Bella se bajó de mí y yo gruñí un poco pero lo suficientemente bajo para que ella no lo escuchara, espero…

Le indiqué con un movimiento de cabeza que la puerta estaba abierta y ella giró el pomo. Mi Bella entró primero a mi hogar y yo pasé por su lado rozándome con sus piernas para dirigirme a mi habitación. Me transformé y tomé unos vaqueros y una camiseta. Salí de nuevo al salón encontrándome a Bella observando todas las cosas que la rodeaban.

Ella se giró nada más sentir mi presencia. Sabía que por el lazo de la imprimación ambos podíamos percibirnos; sin lugar a dudas toda una ventaja.

-Sam… Es hermosa, me gusta.-Me dedicó una sonrisa tímida evaluando con su mirada mi cuerpo cubierto con la ropa. Noté que hizo una mueca al comprobar que iba tapado por completo y eso le ganó una sonrisa arrogante de mi parte.

-Lo mío es tuyo Bella; eres bienvenida a ella siempre que lo desees. Y ahora preciosa, tú y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes.

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Os gustó? Nuestro lobito es toda una contradicción xD_

_Pido que me disculpen si encuentran alguna falta de ortografía, a veces se me escapan -.-"_

_Muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios dejados. ¡Casi llegamos a los 30 reviews! ^^ Gracias marieisahale, lobalunallena, Cullen-21-gladys, PrincesLynx, darky1995, Mareliz Luna, Namikaze yuki por vuestros comentarios, ¡Sois geniales! Me encanta lo que pensáis y vuestras opiniones, sois super lindas ^^_

_Bienvenidas las chicas nuevas, que le han dado a seguir y a favorito a mi fic. ah! Y a las lectoras fantasmas ;) _

_Gracias a esa otra personita que me ha agregado a su lista de autores favoritos =)_

_Y ya termino chicas, mil gracias a_ _**ALnewmoon, Alejandra-Whitlock98, Alexandra-STHP, Andromeda-170, CaroBereCullen, Coriina, Danny Ordaz, Haruna1998, Kidaraka, Laramm94, Marina Cullen87, PrincesLynx, Somela, Tany Masen Cullen, constanzalmy, darky1995, dls-cullen, marieisahale, pasch, Cullen-21-gladys, LisbesthCullen1993, Mareliz Luna, Mia Heartnet, Natuchi23, danii Cullen-Tsukino, loalunallena, moniswan, maite y Namikaze yuki**_ _Sois fantásticas ^^_


End file.
